Beastial Love
by scrletfyre
Summary: Whom would of ever thought it would be possible for a vampire and a werewolf to fall in love?  For Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba, they are going to discover that they have more in common than they thought possible.  YAOI
1. Yami Yugi

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes)

ONE - Yami Yugi

It was a dark night as the moon shown brilliantly in the night sky. The night was clear as Yami Yugi stood on top of a roof top surveying the surrounding area through his blood red slitted eyes. His tricolor hair was spiked up leaving a few long golden bangs down in front of his Caucasian face. A few of the golden bangs were spiked up like lightning bolts against his black hair with a maroon red trim. His ears were slightly pointed as he often hidden his ears to keep from ordinary humans the truth about what he was. Yami Yugi was an ancient vampire born in ancient Egypt over five thousand years ago. He was turned while he was a young pharaoh. He has kept it a secret from everyone but one person as he was the only one whom knew Yami Yugi's secret. Shadi has been by Yami's side through out this as he was granted part immortality by the former pharaoh in order to protect and watch after Yami's as he became his eyes and ears. Yami Yugi scanned the area looking for his next pray as he needed to feed. Blood was definitely a necessity for a vampire but for someone like Yami, he didn't need to feed all of the time. He didn't harm innocent humans as he would often feed on the blood of the evil and corrupted. Yami also would feed on other creatures similar to what he was as he swore to himself that he would protect humans from those whom would pray on them. Over the many centuries Yami has had to learn to adapt to the changes that has happened all around him. Yami Yugi owned one of the wealthiest companies around selling ancient artifacts that he has collected over the vast centuries. Right now his company the Pharaoh's Treasures was working on a merger with another wealthy company which specializes in technology. The Kaiba Corp was looking for a way to increase peoples awareness in the ancient history while the Pharaoh's Treasures was looking for ways to better promote themselves. Yami knew that in several more days he would have a meeting with the head of Kaiba Corp.

'So much has changed since I have wondered this world. To this day, I still curse Anubis for turning me into a vampire.' Yami thought to himself. Anubis was one of the previous sorcerer to the previous pharaoh's as he had turned Yami claiming to love him and wanting to rule Egypt by his side for all of eternity. It was a well known fact that Yami was attracted to the same sex. Anubis however was unprepared for Yami's betrayal as he turned on his maker killing him. Shadi, one of Yami's sorcerer's from when he was named pharaoh seemed aware of the change in Yami as he discovered the truth one night as Yami journeyed to the dungeon to feed. The sorcerer could tell that the pharaoh hadn't been totally corrupted by the change as Yami's own powers kept him alive and some of his humanity within him. Suddenly something perked up Yami's senses as he could smell this strange scent of artic ice drift up his nose. Yami's eyes scanned down below as a single human caught his eye. Something about the human drew his undivided attention. The human was incredibly handsome as he had dark brunette brown hair and electric sky blue eyes. Yami could feel his cock throb against his black skin tight jeans. Yami watched the human licking his lips as the human paused for a moment looking around as if he knew that he was being watched. Yami could feel his fangs lengthen as he could feel his true vampiric form rising to the surface as the human smelled irresistible. Yami had to turn away and flee before he did something that he was going to regret. 'No...I can't harm that human. What is this feeling that I am picking up from him? I have never sensed anything so strong before!' Yami thought to himself as he fled into the night. Once he was far enough away from the human, he landed on a nearby roof top collapsing onto his hands and knees. His back hurt like hell. Yami's hands which transformed into razor sharp claws reached up to his white dress shirt as he ripped it off of his chest revealing his muscular frame as a large cross shaped scar lined his chest. On his neck laid two small puncture wounds as on his upper left arm sat a tribal tattoo of a phoenix. Yami screamed in pain as two large black leathery wings ripped out of his back. Yami panted for a few minutes once the wings had emerged from out of his back. No matter how many times he transformed into his true vampiric form, it still hurt like a son of a bitch. Yami silently cursed to himself touching his wound on his chest which he had received from when his people witnessed him transforming into his vampiric form to protect them from a demon that was summoned forth. The Egyptian people tried to cut him apart before Shadi managed to cast a spell to stop them. The wound never fully healed along with the puncture wounds Yami had received from Anubis's bite. Shadi did his best to stitch the wound closed but it was still noticeable. Even his old wounds were hurting him. 'Dam it. Who the fuck was that? And why is it that he makes me feel this way?' Yami asked himself as he got up to his feet spreading open his wings before he took off flying back to his home. He had to seek Shadi's council before he attempted to find the human again.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Seto Kaiba


	2. Seto Kaiba

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes)

TWO - Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba made it back home late after a long hard day of work. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him as he walked home. The driver whom was supposed to drive him home never showed up as it was close to midnight by the time that Seto finally reached the estate. Roland one of his most trusted guardians was there waiting for him.

"Master Kaiba...your back." stated Roland as he took Seto's coat.

"Roland, who,ever was supposed to pick me up never showed. I want them gone first thing in the morning." snarled Seto as he could feel his more beastial half rising to the surface.

"Sir, the preparations have been made for you." stated Roland as he knew full well what was happening to Seto.

"Good...and the crew?" questioned Seto as they went down into the basement.

"Sent home as I am the only one who remains." replied Roland.

"Excellent. The whole time I was on my way home, I could swear that I was being watched but, I couldn't pick up their scent." stated Seto as he began to remove his clothing while handing his shirt to Roland as he kicked off his shoes while he took off the socks. Both Roland and Seto came upon a metal cage as Seto entered closing the door behind him to hear it click shut before he took off his pants leaving on only a pair of boxer shorts on. Seto hated to do this to himself every night when the moon was full but he had no choice in the matter. Seto had been cursed ever since his adoptive father bit him. Seto used to be human that was until he was ten years old when Gozaburo Kaiba cursed him into becoming a werewolf. Gozaburo said that it was to make Seto stronger and a worthy air to the Kaiba Company. It didn't stop Seto from killing his adoptive father after he had killed his little brother Mokuba forcing Seto to watch when he wouldn't give Gozaburo the satisfaction of seeing him transform into a werewolf. Now ten years later Seto still held his grudge and the curse, never to fully live a normal life. Roland knew ever since he had been employed by Gozaburo Kaiba what he was as he watched after and cared for the two adoptive kids. Roland had no idea that Gozaburo planned on turning Seto as the young kid was smart and intelligent making him a worthy air to the Kaiba fortune. Rolland found out one night during a full moon that Seto had been bitten as he aided Seto in killing Gozaburo after he had killed Mokuba. To this day Seto still curses his adoptive father and mourns the loss of his brother. Once Seto was locked inside of the cell, the transformation into a werewolf hit him hard as he howled in pain collapsing onto his hands and knees. His back legs bent and cracked out of portion as his feet elongated into paws. Claws grew on Seto's hands and feet as his ears elongated into a wolves ear. His electric blue eyes became slitted as Seto howled even more ripping at his skin as he ripped it off of his body to have brown fur cover his body which matched his brunette hair. Seto howled screeching in pain as a long bushy brown wolf tail ripped out of his tail bone as sharp fangs lengthened in his mouth. His face still slightly looked human but his nose resembled that of a wolf (think of the wolfman). His body was still very muscular as you could still see the tribal tattoo of a dragon on his right upper arm. After the transformation was over with, Seto panted staying were he was until the last bits of pain washed out of his body. Once all of the pain was gone, Seto slowly rose up to his feet flexing his wolf muscles as he managed to stand up right on his hunched legs. "Fucking Christ, why does this still hurt every time that I transform?" growled Seto angrily. His body had grown accustomed to being that of a werewolf as part of his humanity still remained in tact when he became a werewolf. The cell was a precaution encase Seto couldn't control himself after he had transformed.

"It seems Master Kaiba that you are learning greater control over it." stated Roland as he unlocked the cage as he handed Seto a pair of specially altered pants for his feet and tail. Seto took it willingly as he sat down onto the cot in the cell putting on the pants.

"But it still hurts like hell. I am just grateful that Mokuba never had to see me like this or had to go through with this night after night. Dam that Gozaburo Kaiba." snarled Seto angrily. Once Seto got his pants on Roland opened the cell to allow Seto out.

"Cursing him won't help your situation." stated Roland as Seto smiled wickedly.

"I know but, it makes me feel better. Do we have anything to eat? I am starving!"

"Of course Master Kaiba. I have managed to keep a few of the steaks for you. Uncooked and raw." replied Roland.

"Good work Roland. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you. I surely would have gone mad a long time ago." stated Seto.

"I am honored that you think so highly of me." replied Roland as the two made their way up the stairs. Seto was still a bit troubled wondering who in the world was watching him. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that whomever was watching him was incredibly powerful, ancient, and something similar to what he was.

NEXT CHAPTER...

first meeting


	3. first meeting

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}

THREE - first metting

Before Yami Yugi made it back to his estate, he had found himself somebody to pray upon. Down below in a dead end alley, he had found himself a murder/rapist whom had just rapped and brutally murdered a young brunette woman. Yami swooped down landing in the alley as he allowed his wings to wrap around his body as it looked like he was wearing a trench coat. The man never saw him as the dark shadows embraced Yami keeping the human from seeing him until he wished to be seen. The shadows and darkness embraced him like a second coat.

"You think your so smart eluding the police after raping and killing all of these young women. But I am here to tell you that your killing spree will end tonight." snarled Yami as he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't know who you think you are but, you are a dead man." growled the man as he lept at Yami slashing him across the chest with his knife. Yami easily dodged it as the man then plunged the knife into Yami's left shoulder. Yami smiled exposing his fangs as he pulled the knife from out of his shoulder as he licked off the blood that was on the blade.

"Sorry...but I am already dead." hissed Yami as he tossed the knife aside before he lept at the man pinning him down to the ground. Yami's sharp fangs ripped into the man's throat as warm rich blood splattered Yami's face and body. The blood tasted warm, salty, and coppery to Yami as he drank his fill, killing the man as he twisted the man's neck completely around. Yami licked his lips and fangs clean before he dropped the body. Yami then lept to the sky spreading open his wings as he willed a magic fireball to appear in his hands. He said a quick prayer for the woman's soul before he dropped the fireball onto the two bodies down below. The two bodies burned to ash before Yami flew off into the night heading back to his home.

Several hours later Yami made it back home as his body transformed back to it's normal form. The wound that he had on his shoulder was slowly healing. Yami didn't show any marks from his attack but the two long slits on his back still remained from where his wings would rip out and collapse back in. Shadi awaited for Yami with a new shirt in his hands.

"Welcome back my lord. Do you wish to take a shower before you retire for the day?" asked Shadi.

"Of course Shadi." replied Yami as Shadi lead him inside to the larg spacious bathroom. Shadi began to run the shower as Yami stripped off his clothing. "Shadi...last night I saw a human whom caught my interest like no other as I was forced to transform into my full vampiric form. I have never felt anything so intense before as I wanted to do things to this human some of which I had done before when I was human. What do you think it was?" asked Yami as he slipped into the warm water. The warm water felt good on his tired and aching muscles.

"Two things come to my mind Lord Yami. The first is that he maybe a potetial mate. The second it that in some ways he maybe like you. Are you certain that this person was human?" asked Shadi.

"Is it necessary to ask that? I am most certain that he was human. But something about him seemed strange, different. I am not quite certain. I want to find this human again to make sure of what I sensed." replied Yami.

"Don't forget Lord Yami that today in the afternoon you have a meeting with Kaiba Corp about the merger." stated Shadi as Yami turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. Shadi proceeded to hand Yami a towel as the former pharaoh wrapped it around his waist.

"Very well...prepare the things that I will need for the meeting and a suit." stated Yami as Shadi bowed his head leaving the bathroom. Yami proceeded to dry off before he went to his chambers to retire before his noon meeting.

By early morning Seto awoke when he began to transform back into his human form. Pain ravaged his body as the fur molted off of him revealing his Caucasian skin. The tail, feet, and ears all retracted back to where they belonged as he muffled his howls and grunts of pain into his pillow. Soon the transformation was over with as Seto was covered in sweat. Seto moaned in pain before he willed his body to move. He was in desperate need of a shower. Seto slowly made his way to the master bath as he turned the water on warm. He didn't want the shower to be super hot but hot enough to relax his aching muscles. Seto proceeded to stip off his clothing before he entered the shower. The warm water hit his body as it felt good as he could feel his muscles begin to relax. Seto could hear someone knock on his bathroom door as Seto could smell Roland's aftershave.

"...Enter...!" stated Seto as he heard the door open and close shut.

"Master Seto...I have brought you your outfit for today." stated Roland.

"Very good Roland. What's on the agenda today?" asked Seto.

"At noon you have a meeting with the owner of the Pharaoh's Treasures to go over the plans for the merger. You are both going to the sight of the building to discuss any changes to the floor plan and what needs to be done. The meeting shall take up a good portion of your day." replied Roland. Seto turned off the water from the shower before he got out as Roland handed him a towel to dry off with. Before Seto took the towel, he proceeded to stretch out his muscular frame snapping his muscles back into place. Seto then took the towel drying off.

"Very well, I will be heading to the office once I have gotten dressed and eaten." replied Seto.

"I shall make the arrangements right away Master Kaiba." stated Roland as he placed Seto's clothes on top of the toilet seat which was closed. Seto proceeded to get dressed in the new clothes that Roland brought him as he put on a new pair of boxer shorts, a pair of blue jeans, a black short sleeve tee shirt, and Seto's traditional white trench coat with the Kaiba Corp logo pin in the form of a dragon on his collar. Seto sat on the toilet to put on his white socks and black dress shoes. Seto then got up to brush and style his hair before he left the bathroom to head down stairs to get something to eat. Do to being cursed as a werewolf, Seto had a very high metabolism as he burned more energy than humanly possible. With the amount of food that Seto eats, he showed no ounce of fat on his body. After Seto ate a large breakfast, Roland drove him to the office.

Yami awoke an hour before noon as he stretched out his body. He could hear the shower running as a set of clothing was laid out. Yami let out a long yawn as he took off his clothes heading into the shower. Yami took a relatively quick one as he still needed to get dressed and feed before the meeting. Just because Yami was a vampire, it didn't mean that he exhibited or had any of the vampiric weaknesses that has been often associated with vampires. Crosses, holywater, and garlic were stuff of myth and legend. Stakes to the heart or cutting off the head was enough to kill anybody, even an immortal. Sunlight wasn't enough to kill him but it did make it hard for him to travel around during the day. By mid afternoon was about the only time Yami could travel when the sun wasn't so high in the sky. The only reason for his noon meeting today with the Kaiba Corp was made thankfully as the weather looked bleak. When the weather looked bad either from the rain, clouds, snow, and/or a storm, was about the only time of day when Yami could travel around during the day. Yami took his quick shower as he got out styling his hair to cover up his pointed ears. He then got dressed into a pair of black blue jean pants and ivory white tee shirt. He also wore a indigo blue leather jacket as he put on a dark red studded buckle collar around his neck to hide the fang marks and slit that ran down his chest which started at the throat. Before he left the estate, Yami headed downstairs to feed on some specially made synthetic blood which he had to quench his blood thirst. It would do in a pinch as he had to make sure he at least had some blood in his system. Before he and Shadi left, Yami put on a special pair of tinted sunglasses over his eyes to hide his blood red eyes.

Yami arrived at the Kaiba Corp building a few minutes before his meeting as the strange and familiar scent drifted up his nose of the arctic ice.

'No way...that human is here?' Yami thought to himself as a tall brunette emerged from the door way. It was the same human that Yami was admiring from a far. Both Seto and Yami looked at each other analyzing one another. They could both feel it in their blood that there was something strange about the other one.

NEXT CHAPTER...

strange feelings


	4. strange feeling

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}

FOUR - strange feelings

Seto and Yami stood there staring at one another as Yami found it hard to believe that the human that he had watched from a far was standing right in front of him. Seto was incredibly handsome as the attraction to the human was instantaneous. For Seto, he had gotten this strange feeling that he had felt Yami's presence once before. Yami had this air about him as he seemed incredibly powerful, ancient, and dangerous. Something about Yami drew him like a moth to a flame. Yami was incredibly attractive as something about his features reminded Seto of pharaohs that lived in ancient Egypt. Finally Seto moved forward.

"Welcome, you must be the owner of the Pharaoh's Tresure. I am Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp." stated Seto as he stretched out his left hand. Yami took the hand with his right as the human had a very strong grip.

"Thank you Kaiba, I am Yami Yugi." replied Yami. Yami took a firm grip of Kaiba's hand shaking it. 'If I wasn't an ordinary human that grip would have broken my hand.' Yami thought to himself. Yami's firm and strong grip shocked Kaiba as he was grateful for his werewolf blood as Yami's grip seemed to match his own. Seto couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was getting off of Yami. Seto and Yami retracted their hands as Seto opened the door allowing Yami to enter the board room as Seto followed behind him. Several industry leaders, contractors, advertising, antique appraisers, publishing, and legal advisers where there. Seto took his seat down at one end of the table as Yami sat down at the opposite end. The meeting began once everyone was seated.

After about three hours of discussions, they all braked as Yami and Seto traveled to the sight in Seto's limo to the sight to over see the construction and other things at the sight. Both of them talked over the plans for the interactive museum. After they were done at the sight Seto invited Yami out to lunch to finalize the deal.

"I would enjoy that." stated Yami. The vampire tried his best not to lick his lips as he eyed Seto proactively through his glasses which he never took off. {Ra give me strength. I don't know if I can do this as I already crave a taste of him in more ways than one.} Yami whispered to himself in Egyptian as he tried his best to hide the tent that he had in his pants. Even Seto could feel a physical attraction towards Yami as his own pants had a tent in it.

'God help me...never before have I ever been attracted to another guy like this before. Why is it that I find him irresistible?' Seto thought to himself.

As the two ate lunch, Seto had noticed that Yami ate very little in the way of food as any meat that he ordered was cooked medium rare. Yami had noticed that Seto ate three times more than was humanly possible.

"You don't eat much. If you don't mind me asking...but what nationality are you?" asked Seto trying to make polite conversation.

"I am Egyptian but my last name is Japanese." replied Yami.

"I thought as much. Are you married?"

"No...how about you? Any family?"

"No...I'm not married. I did however had a little brother until he was killed."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's all water under the bridge. What I don't understand is how you have managed to come across one of a kind, rare artifacts that date back countless centuries. Most of these items are in still perfect condition." stated Seto.

"They have been handed down from generation to generation within my family." Of course Yami was lying about this fact not that Seto could pick up. Yami had noticed that almost every woman in the restaurant were staring at them drooling. Yami shook his head as he was used to it. Yami wasn't the only one whom noticed it as Seto had noticed it as well.

"I think it is about time that we get out of here. We can draw up the contract tomorrow." stated Seto. Seto had noticed that not once has Yami acknowledged any of the women whom approached them as his undivided attention was on Seto. Seto wasn't sure if this was because they were working over the plans for the merger or if it was because of something else. Both Seto and Yami split the check as they left the restaurant. Seto even offered to drive Yami home.

"No...it's all right. I have to stop by my office to do a few things. Shall we meet tomorrow at the same time?" asked Yami as he had to come up with some sort of excuse. He could feel his vampiric nature rising to the surface. If he spent any more time with Seto, he was almost certain that he wouldn't hold back.

"That sounds good...until tomorrow then." replied Seto as Yami watched him climb into the limo before it drove off. Yami couldn't help but to feel that there was more to Kaiba then meets the eye. Yami lept to the roof top as he headed towards his office that he had set up in order to do some research and hold his business deals. Both men couldn't shake off the strange feelings that they had about the other one as they could feel it in their blood. Something didn't feel quite right.

NEXT CHAPTER...

wet dreams


	5. wet dreams

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}

FIVE - wet dreams

As Yami headed to the office leaping from roof top to roof top, he couldn't erase the thought of Kaiba from his mind. Something about the brunette teen brought out the worst in him quite literally. His dick was rock hard with the simple thought of Seto's muscular and fine looking body. Yami would have taken the teen and fucked him rough and hard while he sand his fangs into Seto's Caucasian neck to drink the teens blood. Yami felt like he was going to explode unless he did something to satisfy his lust. Down below Yami found a male thief trying to break an apartment. Yami lept down from the roof landing behind the human.

"You are what I was looking for as you shall do nicely." stated Yami as he took off his sunglasses. The man whipped around meeting Yami's deep gaze as the vampire used his powers to hypnotise the human. The man's eyes went lifeless as he dropped his tools walking over to Yami. A glazed look stretched over the man as he began to slowly peel off his clothing. "No not here. Lets go somewhere a little bit more private." stated Yami as the human just nodded his head. Yami took the human by the hand as he lead him into a nearby abandoned building. Once in the building the thief moved stripping Yami free of his clothes. Yami was impatient as he ripped the man's clothes off of his body before he turned the man around as he faced a wall. Without breaking his stride Yami inserted his hard cock into the man's asshole causing the human to gasp sharply. Yami pounded the human roughly as his claws dug into the human's skin. Yami wasn't going to hold himself back as his blood lust took control forcing Yami to transform into the vampiric form as he took the human before him rough and hard. As Yami came he sank his fangs into the human's neck draining him dry before he withdrew. Yami looked at the naked man whom laid on the ground feeling satisfied to some extent. A fireball appeared in Yami's hand as he burned the corpse. He showed no remorse for killing the human. Once the corpse was completely destroyed, Yami left the building heading towards his office.

Meanwhile...Seto went to bed after his long day of working on the deal to merge two companies together. Seto couldn't stop thinking about Yami as he dreamed about the Egyptian male. In Seto's dream he had a romantic date with Yami as they walked along the beach watching the sun set. As the stars came out Seto lead Yami back to his place. As Yami and Seto went to Seto's room they kissed each other passionately as they slowly stripped each other. Both admired the others muscular body as Seto grabbed Yami's cock pumping it as Yami did the same to him. Seto slowly laid Yami down onto his bed as he laid down the opposite end of Yami. Both men engulfed their the others hardened errection into their warm mouth. Their hips bucked hard as Seto inserted a finger into Yami's asshole causing the Egyptian male to moan out loud as Seto moved kissing his way up Yami as he began to suckle on Yami's nipples. Yami moaned out Seto's name as Seto inserted another finger into Yami's ass. Seto moved as he locked lips with Yami as their tongues danced while he inserted a third finger into the ass of Yamil. Yami's hips bucked wildly as he moaned for more.

"Please Seto...take me...fuck me..." moaned Yami in pleasure. Seto replied to the man's wish as he spread open Yami's legs taking out his finger and inserted his hardened errection. Yami fit him perfectly as if he was molded especially for him.

"God Yami...you were made for me." panted Seto as his strides were smooth sending bolts of pleasure up and down Yami's spine. Yami wrapped his legs around Seto as his arms held onto Seto.

"Don't hold back...I wanna come..." panted Yami. Seto's strides became rougher as he hit Yami's sweet spot causing him to moan out in pleasure chanting Seto's name. Seto pushed with hard strides as the transformation into his werewolf form began to take hold. He craved a bite of Yami's tender flesh. "Yes...there Seto...I gonna come..." panted Yami as skin and fur slapped hard against each other. Seto could feel his muscles tighten as he felt a warm splash of semen drenched his stomach. Seto could feel his own warm drenched into the Yami as he sank his fangs into the human's neck.

Seto bolted upright in his bed covered in sweat as his pants laid wet covered in semen. Parts of his werewolf form had risen to the surface. Seto panted as he tried to calm down. Never before has he had such dreams. Something about Yami attracted him that now he was thinking the impossible. He was now seriously debating on whether he should tell Yami about his dream and/or the truth about what he was.

'One thing is for certain...I don't think I can tell him that I am falling in love with him.' moaned Seto as he got up heading towards the shower.

NEXT CHAPTER...enemies appear


	6. enemies appear

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}

SIX - enemies appear

Unknown to both Seto and Yami was that soon they were going to have other problems to worry about other than sorting out how they feel towards each other. Within a nearby graveyard, the earth shook as a doorway to the underworld known as Hell appeared as two figures ventured out. One happened to be a red devil with many horns sticking out through his busy, spiky grayish-white hair as the horns laid in various directions. Large leathery wings, and a long scythed tail. The other happened to be a black demon whom had two different bodies to make up its form. Its top half looked like a regular demon as it had no hair on its head as large leathery wings rested against its back. The other half looked like a dragon. While these two figures appeared...two others came out from the ground its self. One happened to look like a teenager with long wild and spiky white hair. His black eyes appeared cold and lifeless. The other was an adult covered in rotting bandages as pale yellow hair laid in a knotted mess with dirt and twigs tangled in it. His dark blue eyes also appeared cold and lifeless. Only one of these four beings Yami knew very well as he was the one whom had turned Yami into a vampire before Yami turned killing him. Anubis never forgave Yami for turning on him as he was determined to make Yami pay with his life. Some of them where there to kill Seto and Yami as they were the only forces that stood in their ways of their goals. Others wanted the power that the two possessed. Some of them wanted either Seto and/or Yami as their mates. Each had their reason as they had come together in order to get what they wanted.

"Finally we are all here. We have all come to an agreement on what is going to happen to Yami and the werewolf." stated Anubis, the mummy.

"For the final time...yes Anubis. We have agreed that taking them on as mates is far too dangerous. We will take their power from, them before we kill them both." stated Merik, the devil.

"We also can not allow those two to find each other or to mate. If they do...it shall prove the end of us all." stated Bakura, the spirit.

"Anubis you seem the most familiar with the vampire being how you originally turned him. Maybe you can give us some clues to go by." stated Zorc, the demon.

"Knowing Yami...he probably has kept his name as his own. The most noticeable thing about Yami is his tri-color hair. Nobody in the world has hair quite like his." replied Anubis.

"First we should regain our powers before we move to attack the werewolf and vampire. Cause as we are right now we wouldn't stand a chance against them." stated Bakura. Everyone knew that the spirit spoke the truth as they all looked for a suitable place to set up shop. What did they mean by if Seto and Yami mated, that it would be the end to them all? What did these four know about Yami and Seto that they themselves did not know?

NEXT CHAPTER...

feelings and emotions


	7. feelings and emotions

Beastial Love

**Author's Notes:** ok lots of you have been asking about who is the uke and who is the seme? At the start of this I had somewhat planned for Yami to be the uke due to his long years of knowledge and existence as he is far older than Seto and more powerful. I hope that this answers your question. Also thanks to Shadowfox26 for your ideas as I may end up using some of them later on but I won't give away which ones that I will be using. Please keep sending me your comments and reviews as I welcome all ideas for this story!

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}

SEVEN - feelings and emotions

The next day both Yami and Seto prepared for their meeting with each other unsure about what to do. Both clearly had strong feelings and emotions for one another. The attraction was completely positive as they felt drawn to one another. Neither one of them felt such strong emotions and feelings like this before.

"Are you certain that you want to go through this meeting my pharaoh?" asked Shadi in concern as this time Yami wore a more business type outfit of black slacks, white long sleeve button down dress shirt, and a dark red tie around his neck. Yami wore his usual tinted glasses as he styled his hair in the usual fashion hiding his pointed ears.

"From what I have read about Seto Kaiba, he is an ordinary human who happened to gain control over his adoptive father's company when he died rather suddenly. Seto had lost his only true little brother Mokuba when they were both younger. Nobody is certain how they died but there are lots of different ideas as the only one who truly knows what happened to them is Seto. I can respect his privacy as I don't tell people much about myself or my past considering. There could be a good chance that I could turn him and take him as my mate." stated Yami.

"Just be careful Lord Yami. Rember what happened when Anubis turned you to be his lover and mate." stated Shadi.

"I know Shadi as I don't plan on making the same mistakes as Anubis did with me. First I am going to find out how Seto feels about me before I tell him and show him what I am. This will all be before I turn him and claim him as a mate." stated Yami.

Meanwhile...Seto was drawing up the paperwork that would complete the merger between Kaiba Corp and the Pharaoh's Treasures. Seto was a bit troubled as he did some research into Yami's background. The man was shrouded in mystery as their wasn't a lot of information about him out there. Seto wondered if it was because he didn't want people to know about his past as it played no relevance or if there was another reason to keep his identity a secret. Seto was pretty much the same way when it came to questions about his adoptive father Gozaburo Kaiba, Mokuba, and how they died. The intercom buzzed in Seto's office to tell him that everyone was here and waiting in the meeting room.

"Very well, I am on my way." replied Seto as he pressed the intercom button. After he got off the intercom, he gathered up the paperwork heading towards the meeting room.

Everyone waited for Seto as he entered the meeting room. He placed the paperwork down onto the table.

"I believe that everything we have all agreed on is out lined there. Please read through it before everyone signs as the project is all ready underway." stated Seto. Everyone read over it as they all signed their names. The last two names that were signed was Yami's and Seto's. Everyone shook hands with one another as the older adults broke out cigars to celebrate the merger. "If you are going to smoke those then please take them outside of my building as I can not tolerate the smell." snapped Seto as he spoke the truth. Because of his advance sense of smell, certain things irritated his nose to no end. The older men left as Yami remained behind gathering up his copy of the paperwork as Seto was doing the same thing.

"Seto would you consider joining me for dinner to celebrate the completion of the merger?" asked Yami. Seto looked at Yami with a smile stretched across his face.

"That sounds perfect. Tonight at eight then. Where shall we go?" asked Seto.

"Meet me at Rose O'Galeria." replied Yami with a sly smile stretched across his face.

"Sounds like a plan." stated Seto before Yami left.

Seto awaited for Yami outside of the Rose O'Galeria. There was much that Seto wanted to know about Yami as the man left him intrigued. Yami carefully approached Seto glancing over the human. Seto wore his traditional white trenchcoat jacket with the Kaiba Corp logo pin at the collar. Seto wore a blue crew neck tee shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The blue really brought out his electric sky blue eyes. Yami brushed his hand against Seto's waist as his slender but muscular frame seemed to fit well against Yami. Yami wore a pair of black leather pants and a navy blue leather shirt jacket. Several silver belts hung off his side as he wore a leather studded collar around his neck as his lightly tinted sunglasses that made his crimson eyes look Amethyst in color.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." stated Yami in a seductive purr into Seto's ear. Seto could feel his insides melt at the sound of Yami's velvet voice. Seto slightly turned his head meeting Yami's gaze.

"Of course not. Shall we head in?" asked Seto as the two walked towards the door. Seto's arm was wrapped around Yami's waist as he tried to suppress the screaming urge to take Yami right there. Both headed into the restaurant as they were seated rather quickly as they placed their order. The two made light conversation about various things. "Yami can I ask why you always seem to wear sunglasses no matter what time of day it is?" asked Seto. Yami proceeded to take off his glasses revealing his crimson eyes.

"I have a unique eye condition that make my eyes look crimson. I wear the glasses to make people feel comfortable about my crimson red eyes." Yami replied lying of course. His eyes used to be Amethyst before Anubis turned him into a vampire. But Yami was far different from Anubis after he turned as he never learned about it from Shadi until later on. According to Shadi, Yami's birth father was actually a powerful spell-caster whom was also a vampire before he had mated with Yami's birth mother whom was royalty, as this was part of the reason why Yami became a pharaoh at a young age but no one but Shadi knew the truth about what Yami's father was as he swore to keep it a secret. Because Yami had duras blood within him when he was turned it cause his duras blood to awaken (duras is the term that I will be using to describe the dark creatures that exist such as vampires, werewolves, demons, etc.). This in turned created a vampire that is far different and more powerful that any other vampire that ever existed.

"I kind of like your crimson eyes as they contract my electric blue ones." replied Seto which caused Yami to blush lightly as he folded up his glasses putting them into his pocket.

"So...Seto, what kind of person are you attracted to for a partner in life?" asked Yami as their food arrived.

"Someone to see me and not my money. I would like to be attracted to them and to have fun with them." replied Seto before he turned the question around.

"To answer your question honestly, I am very attracted to you Seto Kaiba." replied Yami causing Seto to nearly choke on his food. "Was I being a little too blunt?" asked Yami as Seto took a sip of his water. Seto slowly nodded his head yes. "Sorry but I speak the truth. You see I am gay and I find it rather hard to find someone whom will be able to satsify my needs. I have a strong feeling that you could be that person Seto Kaiba." stated Yami as this caused Seto to blush.

"To tell you the truth Yami, I am rather attracted to you but I have never thought about dating another male before." stated Seto bashfully.

"If you are willing to give it a try then I won't mind being a guenie pig." stated Yami as he reached across the table taking Seto's hand into his.

"I guess that I could give this a try." stated Seto as both of them could feel the strong urge wash over them. The thoughts of rough and passionate sex lingered in their minds causing the two to blush a deep shade of red before they pulled their hands apart.

After dinner, both Yami and Seto walked about town talking some more as they both found out that they had a lot in common as they were both young and wealthy twenty year old men, even though Yami was five thousand years old. His looks remained unchanged as he looked to be in his early twenties. Both walked hand in hand enjoying each others company but both could sense that the other one was hiding something important. Something that would change their relationship. Yami walked Seto back to the Kaiba Corp mansion.

"I actually had a good time Yami for the first time in ages." stated Seto.

"I am glad that you did." replied Yami as he pulled Seto closer while he leaned in kissing Seto passionately. Seto's eyes at first bulged shock but he began to melt into Yami's sinful kisses as their tongues danced for dominance. The vampire could feel the need to take Seto as his fangs lengthened. Yami has waited five thousand years to feel this way, what was a couple of more days? Seto pulled away from Yami gasping for air as he felt that if he didn't break the kiss that he would be in deep trouble.

"...WOW...!" stated Seto. Yami leaned in kissing Seto on the forehead.

"We have to do this again sometime." stated Yami before he turned to leave. Seto watched as Yami left as a deep blush crept across his face.

NEXT CHAPTER...

plan of attack


	8. plan of attack

Beastial Love

**Author's Note: **thanks to Shadowfox26 for your ideas as I used them with their permission of course. Please keep sending me your comments and reviews as I welcome all ideas for this story!

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`

EIGHT - plan of attack

Several days have passed since Anubis, Bakura, Merick, and Zorc arrived on the earth. They had fully regained their power. Bakura, Merick, and Zorc began to make their plans to attack the vampire Yami. Since they had no clue on whom the werewolf was, their only course of action was to attack Yami.

"I am telling you that its a waste f time going after Yami. You have no clue what he's capable of." stated Anubis as he sat reading a book of spells.

"Oh...and I suppose you do?" asked Merick angrily. Anubis glanced up from his spell book shooting the devil an evil look.

"Of course I do. I was the one who turned him." replied Anubis.

"How do we know for certain if you are telling us the truth Anubis?" asked Zorc.

"Fine don't believe me but don't have me tell you so when your plan fails." replied Anubis as he went back to reading.

"Any way, I can get a small army of demons up to attack Yami." stated Zorc.

"I will have a spirit watch the attack as it will report back to us what it had witnessed." added Bakura.

"Then we agree on what we need to do. As soon as your army is together and ready to move Zorc, let me know as I will open a portal up." stated Merick.

"It is still a waste of time." hissed Anubis underneath his breath. None of them paid attention to  
>Anubis's ramblings as they set out to complete their tasks. Anubis simply shook his head as he returned to his book. He had his own plans for Yami. He knew that there was a spell that would make Yami his slave again stripping him of his free will. Once Yami was his again, Anubis would bind himself to Yami and destroy the others whom wanted him dead. With Yami as his bonded slavemate, nobody would ever stand in his way, not even the werewolf whom was his true mate. There were very few true duras out there in the world. Yami was one of them as well as this werewolf. Anubis was currently looking for the spells to make Yami his once again as well as a spell that would cause the werewolf to be by his side. Anubis knew with these two true duras by his side, he would be unstoppable. 'Let them learn the hard way. Yami isn't someone you don't want to face against. This is why I am looking for my trump card. I won't let anyone steal what should rightfully be mine in the first place.' Anubis thought to himself as a wicked smile crept across his face.

Meanwhile...Bakura, Merick, and Zorc felt that Anubis was up to something but they couldn't figure what. Anubis seemed far too engrossed in the book that he had. They have heard his accusations about being a vampire whom had turned Yami back in ancient Egypt when he was a sorcerer. But his story made no sense. For one he was a mummy and second was that Yami was a true duras which meant that he was born as a vampire. None of them believed Anubis's claims.

"I don't trust him. It seems that he has something up his sleeve but he isn't sharing his plans." hissed Zorc as his army was ready to move. Merick used his powers to open a gate way between the earth and hell.

"Agreed...we should watch him carefully." replied Merick as a small horde of demons stepped through the gate way.

"I am all ready one step ahead of you as I had summoned a spirit to watch Anubis and to alert us to his plans." stated Bakura.

"Wise move Bakura. I just feel that we shouldn't trust Anubis." snarled Zorc before he gave the commands to the demon horde.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Yami's secret revealed


	9. Yami's secret revealed

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

NINE - Yami's secret revealed

Several days have passed since the merger of Kaiba Corp and the Pharaoh's Treasures was completed. Seto was going through some paper work as he found that he couldn't stop thinking about Yami Yugi. He wanted to see the young Egyptian male again. Suddenly there was a knock on his office door which caused him to stop what he was doing.

"...Yes...?" he questioned. The door opened as his secretary Tea Gardner came into the office as she was holding a crystal vase filled with a dozen rare blue Egyptian roses. Seto's eyes went wide at the sight of the roses.

"These were just delivered to you Mr. Kaiba." replied Tea as she placed the roses onto a nearby table. After she put down the vase she brought over a sealed envelope handing it to Seto as he took the envelope from her.

"Thank you Miss Gardner, that will be all." stated Seto as Tea left the office. Seto took a letter opener cutting open the sealed envelope as he took out a letter that was sealed inside. Seto opened up the letter to see this incredible penmanship.

`My dearest Seto Kaiba, I have been thinking about you lately as I long to see you again. I am sending you these rare blue Egyptain roses as a token of my love and affection as they remind me of your blue eyes. I would love it if you accompany me for dinner tonight. I know of this lovely oriental restaurant that sells excellent Japanese food. So if you would like to meet me at Sasanee's at eight o'clock tonight. If you can't make it then give me a call so that we can make other arrangements for a later date. I wrote down my number so please don't hesitate in calling me. I look forward in either hearing from you and/or seeing you soon. Love always and forever, Yami Yugi.` Seto knew that he didn't have anything planned as he looked forward to a date with Yami Yugi. It would be their first official date as Seto was willing to see if he could be gay. Usually the thought of loving another man would repulse Seto but not when it came to Yami. Lately the thought has crossed his mind of telling Yami that he was a werewolf and turning him into a werewolf. But then Seto thought back to what Gozaburo had done to him as he had begun to have second thoughts. Seto felt lost and confused when it came to Yami. Why was it that he was so attracted to him but also afraid at the same time.

'I will only tell Yami the truth once I have deciphered my feeling for him.' Seto thought to himself as he returned to his work.

Yami woke up just after sunset as he checked his answering machine for any phone messages. Yami allowed Shadi to travel back home to Egypt as they had received word that somebody has broken into the ancient pharaoh's tombs. Shadi went to see if anything was taken from Yami's tomb. There was no phoned messages which meant that Seto was coming to dinner. Yami proceeded to take a shower after he had laid out his outfit that he was going to wear. After Yami had his shower and styled his hair, he got dressed into a pair of dark red leather pants, a white long sleeve crew neck shirt, and a black belt collar. Yami also wore a black motorcycle racing jacket to complete his outfit. Before Yami left his mansion, he gave himself one more look in the mirror (yes he has a reflection) before he grabbed his special tinted sunglasses heading out the door.

Seto was running a bit behind for his date with Yami as he wasn't sure if he should get his date something. Finally Seto had picked up a single red rose as the color reminded him of Yami's eyes. Seto was looking forward to his date with Yami. Seto had arrived ten minutes late but thankfully his date hadn't shown up yet either. Seto breathed a sigh of relief thinking that he might of missed Yami. Suddenly Seto was grabbed by the left shoulder and whipped around quickly as hot lips pressed against his lips. Yami had caught him off guard. Seto melted into Yami's sinful kisses as their tongues danced in each others mouth for dominance. After a couple of minutes they separated letting out a long breath.

"I hope that you haven't been waiting long." stated Yami.

"Not at all. I had just got here a couple of minutes ago. Thank you so much for the roses you sent me as they are beautiful. Here...this is for you." stated Seto as he gave Yami the single red rose.

"Thank you Seto, its beautiful but not as beautiful as you." stated Yami as he took the rose from Seto. A light blush crept across Seto's face before he and Yami entered the resturant.

After dinner both Yami and Seto left the restaurant walking about town. It was close to midnight as Seto didn't want his date with Yami to end. As the two of them walked, Yami could sense a small group of duras nearby. As they rounded the corner, they came face to face with a horde of demons. Yami let out a curse underneath his breath in Egyptian.

**There he is. Kill him before he has a chance to react. We can eat the human later.** one of the demons snarled in their true language that both Seto and Yami could clearly understand. This caused the two of them to curse even more as they thought that the demons were after them. It seemed that these demons knew what they were even before they attacked.

"Seto...run...get out of here!" snarled Yami. Seto knew that he could handle these demons as he was fearful that something could happen to Yami. Yami worried about the same thing for Seto's sake.

"No...I am not leaving you here." snarled Seto as his fangs and claws lengthened. That when he began to notice a change in Yami as he seemed much more dangerous than before. His upper right arm were th tribal tattoo of a dragon burned against his arm.

**How sweet...they want to die together. Kill them both but attack the vampire first.** snapped one of the demons.

'...Vampire...?' Seto thought to himself. The horde of demons attacked quickly not allowing Seto enough time to react. He could feel their sharp fangs and claws pierce and rip into his skin. Suddenly the demons that were on top of him were blasted away from Seto. Seto looked up at Yami wide eyed as his eyes were clearly glowing through his glasses as fangs and claws had lengthened becoming more visible.

**I won't allow you to harm this human even if I have to reveal myself to protect him from harm.** snarled Yami in the duras language as he ripped off his shirt and jacket revealing his very muscular chest with the large cross shaped scar on the front of his chest and on his upper left arm the tribal tattoo of a phoenix. Yami snarled out loud as he hunched over in pain as the skin on his back ripped apart allowing two large black leathery wings out as the sunglasses he was wearing fell to the ground. Seeing Yami transform shocked Seto as he had no clue that Yami was actually a vampire. After Yami transformed, he moved quickly attacking the demons almost viciously. Seto watched almost in horror as Yami destroyed them with his claws, some kind of magic, as he also drained a few of them before he destroyed their bodies. Within a matter of seconds it was all over as Yami panted as his eyes still glowed while his body and face were covered in the demons blood. Seto just stared at Yami shocked and amazed. He began to wonder if Yami had any clue about what he was.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the truth comes to light


	10. the truth comes to light

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

TEN - the truth comes to light

Before Seto had a chance to ask Yami what was going on. Yami moved as they weren't in the clear yet. He could sense that there was still one more duras close by. Yami moved quickly that Seto didn't even realize that Yami had even left. Yami quickly tackled the spirit that was spying on them.

**{How can you see and sense me?}** asked the spirit in Egyptian as he clearly looked Egyptian.

**{That doesn't matter. Now tell me whom sent you?}** Yami asked in Egyptian compelling the spirit to answer his questions.

**{Bakura.}** answered the spirit as Yami didn't recognize the name.

**{Who sent the demons and why did they attack?}** Yami asked.

**{Zorc. Everyone wants you dead.}** replied the spirit.

**{Why...why do they want me dead?}** asked Yami.

**{Not just you but also a werewolf. The two true duras must never meet and/or mate as they will surely kill us all. You and the werewolf are a threat to the rest of us duras.}** replied the spirit.

'A werewolf...I don't know of any werewolf. I wasn't even aware that there was any other true duras besides me.' Yami though to himself. Yami clawed apart the spirit sending its blood flying everywhere. By then Seto had approached him carefully. Yami whipped around violently as he lept on top of Seto. Yami's claws dug painfully into Seto's shoulders causing him to scream out in pain.

"Yami stop...it's me...it's Seto Kaiba." stated Seto Seto's blood dripped onto Yami's claws as he could smell it...Seto had the blood of a duras coursing through his body. Yami lept back snarling at Seto as he finally could sense it much more clearly as his tribal tattoo of a phoniex on his upper left arm was glowing.

'Why didn't I sense it before? Seto is a true duras like me. He's the werewolf that the spirit was talking about.' Yami thought to himself as Seto got up to his feet. Yami could see the tribal tattoo of a dragon glowing through Seto's jacket sleeve on the right upper arm. "Why didn't you tell me? How long were you going to keep the secret from me? When were you going to tell me that you were a duras?" asked Yami angrily.

"How about you Yami? You say that you want a relationship with me and that you love me.

Shouldn't you have mentioned that you were a vampire?" snarled Seto as he could feel the urge to transform into a werewolf and rip Yami to shreds. But Seto had never fully tried to transform before as he usually only transformed on the nights of a full moon. Both Yami and Seto were clearly angry with the other one for keeping this secret from them. The words that the spirit had said came back echoing in Yami's mind as there were other duras out there trying to kill them both.

"Actually for a while now I was going to show you and tell you the truth. I had fallen in love with you the first night that I had laid eyes on you. For a while I have debated on turning you into my mate." replied Yami as his wings collapsed around his body. He felt cold as he was totally exposed. Seto took off his jacket wrapping around Yami when he saw him shutter because he was cold.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere to talk. Some place warm before you freeze to death." stated Seto. Yami only could nod his head as he stood next to Seto whom seemed to be radiating heat.

Both Yami and Seto went to a nearby hotel as Seto paid for the room. Once they entered the room as Yami handed back Seto his coat. I suppose I should begin to explain. To tell you the honest truth, I was born over five thousand years ago as I used to a pharaoh of Egypt before I was turned." stated Yami.

'So I was right. He is ancient, powerful, and dangerous.' Seto thought to himself as he sat down onto the bed. Yami paced around the room as he told Seto his story of how he was born with the duras blood within him thanks to his real father whom was a vampire. He told him about Anubis whom turned him as it caused Yami's blood to awaken transforming him inot a full true vampire. He told Seto about how he turned on Anubis killing him. He explained how he got his cross shaped scar on his chest from his own people that he was to protect.

"The only person who knows the truth about what I am is Shadi my own personal immortality to in order for him to watch after and protect me. Now its your turn to explain things." stated Yami as he sat down. Seto proceeded to get up as he paced around the room as he told Yami what he knew. Both Seto and Mokuba were living on the streets until an orphanage took them in. By the time Seto was eight, Gozaburo Kaiba came to the orphanage. Wanting a better life for him and Mokuba, Seto challenged Gozaburo to a chess game where if the man lost he would have to adopt the brothers. Gozaburo lost to Seto as he had to adopt both Mokuba and Seto. When Seto turned ten Gozaburo Kaiba bit him revealing that he was a werewolf. He told Seto it was to make him a worthy air to the Kaiba name. In order to make Seto firm and emotionless, Gozaburo killed Mokuba. Seto then turned on Gozaburo killing him.

"My personal guard and most trusted aid Roland whom looked after me since I had entered the Kaiba name is the only one who knows what I am." replied Seto. Yami finally allowed himself to transform back into his human form as he rubbed his arms trying to get warm. Seto walked over wrapping his coat around Yami as he sat down next to him holding him close to his body. Warmth from Seto spread over Yami as it was one of the few things that Seto was grateful about. Werewolves always tend to run hot as they had a lot of body heat. Yami was a bit grateful for Seto's extra heat as invoking his vampire blood always left him cold. "So what did that spirit say to you?" asked Seto.

"That he and the demons were sent by their masters to see us dead. It told me that they couldn't allow us to meet and/or to mate as we pose a threat to him. As we will kill all the other duras that exist in the world." replied Yami with a slight yawn.

"Do you understand what he meant by this?" asked Seto. Yami slowly shook his head no as his eyes began to close. He was drained after his fight as sleep slowly took him.

NEXT CHAPTER...

blood bonds


	11. blood bond

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

ELEVEN - blood bond

Seto awoke not even realizing that he had fallen asleep. He could feel someone shivering besides him as they were bundled up trying to keep warm. Seto turned his head to see Yami Yugi bundled in Seto's jacket as his lips were ice blue. His skin felt like ice as it was much paler than usual.

'This ain't good, he's freezing to death. I have to warm him up some how. The only way that I can do that is in werewolf form. But I have never fully tried to invoke the change before but I can't allow Yami to freeze to death.' Seto thought to himself as he got up from the bed stripping off his clothes. Seto closed his eyes focusing deep to force the transformation. Seto hunched over in pain as he tried not to scream as he could feel his body shift into his werewolf form. Seto could feel his ears stretch as he back legs bent and contorted into a wolves back hunches as his feet stretched into paws. Brown fur covered his entire body as a bushy brown tail ripped out from his tail bone. Within a matter of seconds the transformation was over with. Seto slowly climbed back into the bed as he laid on top of Yami. 'I hope that this works.' Seto thought to himself as he could begin to feel Yami's body warming up. Seto couldn't understand why he was so concerned with Yami but he knew regardless of what Yami was, he cared for the vampire. Slowly Seto closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

Hours later Seto awoke suddenly when he felt something sharp pierce his neck. Yami had awoke to a blood hunger as he sank his fangs into the werewolf that laid on top of him. Seto howled in pain as he freed himself from Yami leaping away from the vampire.

"What on earth did you do that for Yami?" snarled Seto. Yami simply looked at Seto as his eyes were completely blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. "Oh...Shit!" cursed Seto as he thought that Yami was going to attack him. Seto's claws and fangs lengthened as he dropped down to his hands. He was prepared to defend himself if he had to. Slowly Yami's eyes returned back to normal as he left out a long moan.

"...Seto...?" Yami asked in question seeing the werewolf in front of him. Blood still dripped from Seto's throat as it matted in with his fur. Yami licked his lips as he let out a curse in Egyptian. "I am sorry Seto. I didn't mean to hurt or attack you. It's part of my nature." replied Yami. Seto could sense that Yami was fully in control as he rose up to his feet.

"It's all right Yami. At least you're feeling better. You had me worried when you were ice cold and freezing to death." stated Seto as he clutched his wound. Yami walked up slowly to the werewolf removing Seto's hand from his wound. Yami dipped in licking Seto's neck causing the werewolf to moan as Yami's saliva healed the wound leaving no trace of a scar. The touch of Yami's satin lips and velvet tongue sent bolts of pleasure up and down Seto's spine as his cock sprung to an erection. "...Yami..." Seto stated in a seductive snarl as his hands roamed Yami's chest as his claws played with Yami's nipples. His leg rubbed against Yami's cock causing the vampire's fangs to bite into his own lip. Yami grabbed Seto pushing him away as he panted.

"No this ain't right. We shouldn't be doing this." panted Yami.

"Why not? It feels so right." moaned Seto. Yami hated to admit it but it did feel right as he was still hungry for Seto.

"Think about what you're saying Seto. And think about what I told you that the spirit had said. We should take this slowly." stated Yami. Seto knew that Yami spoke the truth. First they had to figure out why the duras feared them if they mated and/or met one another. Something else was going on here. Seto slowly willed himself to revert back to his human form as he picked up his clothing. He got dressed back into the outfit that he was wearing as he allowed Yami to wear his jacket seeing how the vampire destroyed his own shirt and jacket.

"Sorry Yami, I don't know what came over me." replied Seto.

"That's all right Seto. I think I know of a way that we can tie ourselves together without us mating." stated Yami.

"I am listening." replied Seto.

"We can do a blood bond. If anything happens to anyone of us, the other one will know of it. It is part of the step to have us become mates." stated Yami.

"I have never drank blood before. But if our feelings for one another is this strong and that the other duras fear us from joining...I say that I am game." replied Seto.

"Just allow you fangs to pierce into my neck,. You don't need to drink a lot of the blood for the bond to work." stated Yami. Seto just nodded his head as the two stood close to one another. They willed their fangs to lengthen before they sunk their fangs into each others neck. Suddenly without warning Yami pulled away quickly grabbing his head like he had a headache as he screamed in pain. Seto had no clue what's going on as Yami panted as if out of breath. Blood tears came streaking down Yami's face.

"Yami are you all right?" Seto asked in concern.

"That happens sometimes when I feed on another duras's blood. I can see their memories. I had no idea that yours would be so strong. I know things about you that not even you know about yourself. I now know why Gozaburo turned you into a werewolf." replied Yami as he sat down onto the bed weeping. Seto sat down besides Yami as he hated to see the vampire like this.

"Please tell me." Seto stated softly as he wanted to learn the truth. Yami wiped away the blood tears from his face as he let out a long deep breath.

"Like me, you were born with duras blood within you as your father was a werewolf. Mokuba your little brother was only your half brother as he didn't have the duras blood within him. This is the reason why Gozaburo turned you into a werewolf. He must have sense the power within you as he thought that by turning you, he would gain your powers. Part of it was also for the reason that you told me." stated Yami. Seto was a bit shocked to learn about this. He never knew the truth about his own birth. Seto wondered what else could happen or go wrong now as it seemed that there was much more going on.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Anubis strikes


	12. Anubis attacks

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

twelve - Anubis strikes

An evil smile stretched across Anubis's face as he finally found the spell that he had been looking for.

'Finally...soon very soon Yami, you will be mine again.' he thought to himself. But first he had to get rid of the spirit spy that Bakura had summoned up to watch him. He knew that the other three didn't trust him but that didn't bother Anubis as he planned on killing them any way. {Oh hear me all ye departed spirits. My word is law as such you must obey. Show thy shelf and depart from my side never to be heard from again.} Anubis chanted in Egyptian. The spirit heard Anubis's words and obeyed as the spell forced it to. The spirit revealed itself to Anubis before it dispersed like smoke. Anubis simply smiled as he took off from the graveyard using a spell to make himself look human. Now he had a task to complete, find Yami and make him his.

It had been several days after Yami and Seto had revealed to one another what they truly were as they now bonded by blood. Shadi had come back from Egypt as he didn't have good news for Yami. It appeared that someone had entered the pharaoh's tomb as they have taken several of Yami's spell books.

"Unfortunately nobody has any clue on who entered the tomb as it seemed that they knew what they were looking for." stated Shadi.

"It seems like our enemies seemed to be stepping up on the attack." replied Yami. Yami had told Shadi about what happened. Yami had told Shadi about what happened and what Seto truly was. Shadi was a bit shocked to learn that Seto was a true duras like Yami except he was a werewolf. Yami told Shadi about the demons that attacked aznd what the spirit had said.

"Do you truly think it is wise for you to bind yourself by blood to Seto Kaiba even knowing what he is?" asked Shadi.

"Both Seto and I have really strong emotions and feelings for one another. We both agreed to take the relationship slow until we can figure out why the other duras fear us and want us dead." replied Yami. Yam knew that something was about to happen as he could feel it.

Meanwhile...Anubis wondered about the town as he saw a current newspaper that had a picture of Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba at a ground breaking ceremony as it was announced the merger between the two companies and their plan. A wicked and devilish smile stretched across Anubis's face.

'Finally I have found you Yami. Soon you will be mine once again!' Anubis thought to himself. Anubis headed off the sight hoping that maybe Yami would be there.

Yami stood at the construction sight over seeing the current construction. Seto was away on a business trip as Yami was told to over see things in Seto's absence. Lately Yami has discovered that he could now venture outside during the morning hours when the sun was out. Yami contributed this to be because of Seto's blood. It has been ages since Yami has felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. Unknown to Yami Yugi was that he was being watched at that exact moment. Anubis stood across the street watching Yami as he opened the spell book to the page that contained the spell that he was going to use on the ancient pharaoh.

{I call upon the powers of darkness to envelope thee. My words you will hear and obey. You shall be mind body, mind, and soul. You will do as I say with a never yielding faith. Now...I invoke the powers of darkness to take hold and to take thy will away as there shall be no way that they can break the spell alone.} Anubis chanted in Egyptian. Yami's red eyes became dull and lifeless as he dropped the objects that he was holding. Yami then proceeded to turn walking off of the construction sight walking over to Anubis. A wicked grin stretched across Anubis's face as the spell worked perfectly. Once Yami was close enough, Anubis grabbed a hold of Yami pulling him close as Anubis planted an aggressive kiss onto Yami's lips. Yami melted into Anubis's kiss as the mummy was pleased to have Yami back.

NEXT CHAPTER...

rescuing Yami


	13. rescuing Yami

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**author's notes:** a special thanks to Shadowfox26 for your idea and help with this chapter as I was able to get it up quickly!

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

THIRTEEN - rescuing Yami

Seto's trip ended early asa he decided to stop by the construction sight to surprise Yami. Seto rented a car as he drove off for the construction sight. As Seto drove to the sight, he could sense and feel that something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. Seto drove up to the sight as he came to a quick stop. He could see Yami across the construction sight as Yami was being held by somebody that Seto didn't recognize. Dark jealousy burned within Seto aa he felt his fangs and claws lengthen as he was tempted to rip the person whom held Yami into several small pieces. Seto watched as a dark hole appeared within an alley as both Yami and the other person walked through it disappearing from sight. A look of shock stretched across Seto's face as the feeling that he had earlier became much stronger.

'This must be from the blood bond that Yami and I did. But who in the world was that? What on Earth is going on? Why didn't Yami fight back as it seems that he wasn't himself. I may have no clue about what's going on but I know one thing is is for certain, I have to rescue Yami.' Seto thought to himself.

Anubis smiled and laughed wickedly as he and Yami appeared back in the graveyard through the portal that Anubis had created. Yami was like a doll in his arms. Anubis lead Yami to a nearby mausoleum that Anubis had set up as his home base. As they walked slowly Anubis would kiss Yami while stripping the pharaoh's clothes. From time to time he would hear small moans of pleasure from Yami. Anubis undid the spell that made him appear human as he ran his hands over Yami's bare chest as he could feel the scars that covered Yami that have been there for centuries. As they entered the mausoleum, Anubis licked Yami's nipples as Yami moaned out a name but it wasn't Anubis's.

{See only me and me alone Yami. Call out my name, call out the name of your maker.} Anubis stated in Egyptian casting a spell over Yami. Yami obeyed as the spell compelled him too as Anubis tugged at the last barrier that stood between him and Yami, their pants. Several blood tears rolled down Yami's face when Anubis wasn't watching as Yami was still conscious of what was happening to him but he couldn't break the spell that Anubis had casted on him.

As Anubis tugged at the last barrier, Zorc had entered the mummies chamber.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zorc asked angrily. Anubis snarled in annoyance and anger as he was so close to having Yami once again.

"What does it look like? I am claiming something that already belongs to me." replied Anubis as he playfully nipped at Yami's ear.

"But we were supposed to kill him! Why are you doing this Anubis?" asked Zorc.

"I don't have to tell you my reasons. Besides...I think that we are done here. Yami my love, kill him." stated Anubis.

"As you wish..." replied Yami in a lifeless voice as a dark fireball made of black and purple flames appeared in Yami's hand. Zorc cursed out loud as he lept at Anubis and Yami. Yami reacted quickly as he pushed Anubis out of the way as he threw the fireball at Zorc. Yami's claws lengthened as he slashed Zorc several times savagely. Soon there was nothing left of the demon as Anubis chuckled out loud.

"This is the fate that be fall any who stand in my way! Now where was I?" asked Anubis.

"Making love to me, Anubis." answered Yami coldly.

"Ah yes...but first...I must make sure that nobody else disrupts us. Wait here and I shall return shortly." stated Anubis as he kissed Yami on the lips before he left the room.

Meanwhile...Seto had tracked down Yami finding him within a graveyard. Seto was thanking the gods that he had such a strong sense of smell as it made it easy to find Yami. Seto entered the mausoleum that Yami was in finding a lifeless vampire covered in dark blue blood.

"...Yami...Yami...come on and wake up!" Seto whispered as he shook Yami. Yami never responded which caused Seto to curse. He knew that he had to get Yami out of there before whomever took him returned. Seto placed the lifeless Yami onto his back before he took off getting out of there as fast as his legs would carry him.

A couple of minutes later, Anubis reentered the room.

"I am sorry that took so long..." Anubis's voice cut short when he saw that Yami was gone as he snarled angrily. "Dam him...how did that werewolf know where to find Yami? Fuck...I must kill that werewolf as it stands in my way of me getting what I want." snarled Anubis as he pulled out Yami's stolen spell book looking for a spell.

NEXT CHAPTER...

lovers fight


	14. lovers fight

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**author's notes:** a special thanks to Ayami Mitsuru for your idea as it helped with this chapter.

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

FOURTEEN - lovers fight 

Seto traveled with the lifeless Yami back to his mansion. Seto was concerned that something had happened to Yami as he had to figure things out. Before Seto had went to his mansion, Seto called home to tell Roland to expect him along with Yami. Roland knew all about what Yami was as Seto had told his guardian about it. Seto felt that he should have no secrets from the man who was responisble for raising and taking care of Seto while he was growing up. Seto had to figure out what that man did to Yami.

'It feels strange but somehow familiar in a way. I hope that Roland can convince Shadi, Yami's guardian to help us out.' Seto thought to himself.

Meanwhile...Anubis found the perfect spell to use against the werewolf. Upon reading the spell, Anubis laughed wickedly. The mummy knew that the spells he had casted on Yami was still in effect.

"Perfect! This shall work out to my advantage." stated Anubis. {Servant whom is under my spell, hear my words and obey. Destory the one whom took you away from me and return back to me.} Anubis chanted in Egyptian as a wicked smile stretched acroos his face. 'This will teach you to take Yami away from me. I wish I could be there to see the one you love turn against you. Nothing will stop Yami from being mine.' Anubis thought to himself.

Elsewhere...Seto carefully cleaned off Yami hoping that Roland would return soon with Shadi. Yami remained perfectly still not moving or saying a word.

'It is almost like he is in some kind of trans. I wish that I knew what to do to bring him out of it.' Seto thought to himself. Suddenly Seto had a bad feeing in the pit of his stomach. Without warning Yami snarled sharply as Yami lept at him. Seto moved avoiding Yami as he forcefully shifted into werewolf form. Lately Seto has found out that it has been far easier to shift in and out of werewolf form. 'It must be because of Yami's blood. But how can I get through to him?' Seto asked himself. Seto snarled at Yami desperately calling out Yami's name. Yami just snarled back as his eyes were a blaze.

{I must return back to Anubis. He is waiting for me. But first I must destroy you. The werewolf who stands in my way.} Yami stated. Seto didn't understand a single word that Yami had said. Both Yami and Seto lept attacking one another as they clawed and bit each other. Yami proved far more powerful and much stronger than Yami. Seto kept away from Yami as the vampire seemed determined to kill him.

"Dam it Yami...snap out of it!" Seto snarled. Seto had noticed that Yami was crying tears of blood as a part of him didn't want to do this. Suddenly the door behind Seto opened up as Roland accompanied by an Indian man stepped through.

"Master Kaiba!" cried out Roland when he saw his master covered in blood from the various bites and scratches that he had received from Yami. Seto's brown fur was mattesd with blood.

"Stay back...Yami isn't himself." snarled Seto.

"Its no wonder. Lord Yami appears to be under someones spell. I might be able to free him from it but I will need your help Mr. Kaiba." stated the Indian man.

"You must be Shadi. I will help any way that I can." replied Seto.

"Excellent! By the way this may hurt a little bit." stated Shadi as he placed his hands on Seto. Seto felt this sharp surge of pain as his wounds began to heal instantly. "We are only going to get one chance at this. The minute that I cast the spell, I want you to pin Lord Yami down. Your voice alone can reach him." stated Shadi. Seto nodded his head that he understood. Shadi took a long deep breath as he let it out slowly. Words erupted from the Indian man that Seto didn't understand any of them but he saw the moment that he needed as Yami grabbed his head screaming in pain. Seto lept on top of Yami pinning him down to the ground.

"Yami...snap out of it Yami. Your much stronger than this. Look at me and try to remember. Come back to me Yami. I love you and need you. I have never felt this way about anybody before. Please come back!" Seto cried out as tears streaked down his face as he leaned in kissing Yami on the lips fully. He prayed that his words would reach Yami. Slowly Yami's eyes returned back to normal as he replied to Seto's kiss stroking the wolf's fur.

NEXT CHAPTER...

pay back


	15. payback

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**author's notes:** a special thanks to Ayami Mitsuru for your idea as it helped with this chapter.

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

FIFTEEN - payback

Seto slowly released his hold on Yami when he felt the vampire's gentle and loving kiss. As Seto went to help Yami back up to his feet, the vampire embraced him in a tight hug. Blood tears came streaming down Yami's face.

"I am so sorry Seto. I didn't want to attack you or hurt you in any way but I couldn't stop myself." stated Yami sadly.

"Its all right Yami, at least your back now thanks to Shadi." stated Seto. Yami released his hold on Seto as he looked at Shadi wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"It is my duty Mr. Kaiba. Lord Yami...who on earth has enough power to cast such a strong spell on you?" asked Shadi. Slowly Yami calmed back down as Seto returned back to his human form.

"It was Anubis as he had been reborn as a mummy. While under his spell, he made me destroy the demon named Zorc whom I thought was one of his allies. He was the one whom entered my pyramid and took my spell books." stated Yami as he was furious. Anubis was going to pay for what he had put Yami through.

Meanwhile...the spell that Anubis had casted went up in flames.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud knowing that Yami had been freed from his spell. "Dam it. I was so close to having Yami again." snarled Anubis. The mummy knew that he had to work fast as no doubt the vampire would come after him. Anubis pulled out all of Yami's spell books as he frantically looked for a spell that he could use on either Yami and/or the werewolf. "I won't let this stop me. I will have you to myself again Yami." Anubis stated to himself. He was desperate to do whatever it takes to have Yami be his.

Elsewhere...the four men talked as Yami told Seto about Anubis.

"I still can't believe that Anubis came back. What do you think he is after my pharaoh?" asked Shadi.

"What else Shadi...me of course. He was close to have me do the unthinkable. He was going to force me to mate and bond with him." stated Yami.

"Are you kidding me?" snarled Seto wanting to find the mummy and rip him to shreads.

"I wish I was Seto. Even back then Anubis was obsessed with power. No doubt he knows that I have been freed from his spells. But knowing Anubis, he won't stop until he has what he wants." replied Yami.

"So how do we stop him?" asked Seto.

"There is only one way but it is very risky." replied Yami.

"Lord Yami, you can't be seriously thinking of using that power again after five thousand years." stated Shadi in shock.

"What power is that?" asked Seto.

"I have a contract with the creatures, beings, and gods that exist within the Shadow Realm. I can call upon them to help me. But, it is much more dangerous if I summon up the three gods as they used to exist as my people worshiped them. I managed to use their power only one before and it nearly cost me." replied Yami as he touched his cross shaped scar. Seto looked at him in confusion as Yami explained about what the Shadow Realm was.

"Are you certain that its such a wise move my pharaoh?" asked Shadi.

"Its the only way that I can think of dealing with Anubis. I don't want him to come back." replied Yami.

"Too bad you don't have something with his scent on it. I could track him down cause I don't think he would go back to his hideout from where I had found you." stated Seto. Yami checked his clothes finding a piece of the mummies rag within his pants pocket. A look of shock stretched across Yami's face before he handed the rag over to Seto. "This shall work. I shall lead you to him that way you can put an end to this with your own hand." stated Seto as Yami just nodded his head.

Both Yami and Seto headed towards Anubis's layer as the mummy was expecting them both. Seto easily found the layer thanks to his heightened senses.

"So you have returned my pharaoh and whom in the world is this?" snarled Anubis seeing Seto by Yami's side.

"He is the least of your concerns Anubis." snapped Yami forcing Anubis to laugh.

"I recognize him now, he is Seto Kaiba owner of the Kaiba Corporation. I see it now...he is the werewolf. I can't believe this. You left me for him!" snarled Anubis.

"I never left you Anubis. I had never asked for you to awaken me in the first place. All you see to want is power. You don't love me." snapped Yami as he shifted into his true form. Anubis began to chant a spell in Egyptian. "That won't work on me. Not now, not ever again." snarled Yami as the spell books that Anubis had all went up into flames.

"Don't tell me that you called upon their help!" snarled Anubis.

"I only needed to call upon one of the ancient god to deal with you Anubis. Payback is a bitch Anubis and it is about time that you get yours!" snapped Yami as a large golden dragon bird erupted from his body. Yami had summoned up the winged dragon of Ra before he attempted to confront Anubis as the dragon became one with his body. "Winged Dragon of Ra, take on your phoenix form and destroy Anubis." commanded Yami. The ancient god did as he was commanded as the god transformed into a fiery phoenix as it flew at Anubis. Yami moved along with the ancient god with his claws fully extended. The Winged Dragon of Ra set fire to Anubis's body while Yami moved slashing Anubis quickly as the vampire used his abilities and power to make sure that the mummy never returned ever again.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the true duras


	16. the true duras

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

SIXTEEN - the true duras

After Anubis was dealt with, Yami collapsed in exhaustion as the Winged Dragon of Ra vanished completely returning back to the Shadow Realm. Yami was completely drained of energy from using so much of his power. Yami desperately needed blood, lots of blood.

"Yami are you all right?" asked Seto.

"Stay back Seto...I don't want to drain you." snarled Yami. The vampire's one fatal flaw was his lust and hunger for blood. Yami knew that in his weakened state that he could easily drain Seto. Suddenly Seto could pick up a strange scent that caused Seto to snarl. Yami could sense it as well, they were not alone.

"Show yourself, we know that you are out there." snarled Seto as he shifted into werewolf form. Seto was determined to protect Yami no matter what. Slowly another large Grey wolf came of hiding.

**I am not here to attack you but I am here to help.** stated the wolf in a deep husky voice as the wolf then shifted into a werewolf form similar to how they show werewolves in several movies (Van Hellsing, Cursed, Underworld, etc.). Seto took a long sniff of the werewolf that stood in front of him as a part of the wolf seemed familiar to him. That's when it hit him as Seto snarled angrily at the wolf as he lept at the wolf attacking it viciously.

"How dare you...How dare you show your face now of all times after what I have been through!" snarled Seto pissed off at the wolf.

**It is nice to see you too, Seto...my son.** replied the wolf as it made no attempt to dodge Seto's attack.

"Do you realize or have any clue to what I have been through? And now of all time you come and show up. Why...why now?" Seto asked as his voice strained as tears began to form in his eyes. Seto was both angry and frustrated with his true father.

**I am sorry Seto for everything that you had to go through but you can clearly see the reason to ****why I was never around. I can't maintain a human form for very long and I am also dying. I can help your vampire friend/mate. You see...I know the truth about why the other duras fear you two and want you dead.** replied the wolf as Seto slowly got off of him.

"And since I can absorb the memories from your blood and in desperate need of blood, you figured that you would offer up yourself to give us that information." stated Yami.

**Exactly...my time is short as I rather die by your hands rather than to die a slow and painful death.** replied the wolf. Seto just looked over at Yami whom nodded his head as he allowed the grey werewolf to approach so he could feed. **I am truly sorry for everything Seto.** whimpered the wolf as tears streaked down his muzzle. Yami sank his fangs into the wolfs neck draining him of every bit of blood as visions dance in the back of Yami's eyes while he drank. Power vibrated through his entire being as Yami felt like he couldn't pull away.

In Yami's vision he saw how the duras first came to be as they were once humans that were twisted and shaped by the darkness and evil power. Other duras, animals, and the humans that lived in the light surved to be prey. With the numerous attacks on the humans that lived in the light, God decided to create two unique duras that were unlike the ones that existed. These two true duras would be able to take on a human form as they would only feed on those of their own kind. These two true duras were a vampire and a werewolf. By mating with each other and feeding on each others blood, they had power far beyond the others of their kind. For generation after generation the vampire and werewolf would take on also a human mate in order to make sure that if anything happened to them, their off spring would be able to take their place. Yami saw how both he and Seto came to be as those whom wanted their powers helped awaken them. The vampire Anubis and the werewolf Gozaburo Kaiba were not true duras but they were linked to the true duras line. Yami and Seto were the very last from the long line of true duras that remain in this world. The only ones whom could restore the balance that has been lost.

Yami pulled away from the large Grey werewolf dropping the dead wolfs body. Yami grabbed his head screaming in pain as his form shifted from that of his true form to another form that Seto had never seen before as it looked like a large bat with four wings (Dracula, Van Hellsing, etc.) The wolf laid dead in front of Yami as a part of Seto was saddened to see his true father dead but his sacrifice was not in vain as know Yami knew the truth behind their existence.

NEXT CHAPTER...

mating


	17. mating

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

SEVENTEEN - mating

Yami collapsed onto his hands and knees crying blood tears as his body shifted back to normal. The memories that he had received thanks to the werewolf that was Seto's true father still echoed in his mind. Absorbing the memories was draining on Yami that he ended up collapsing in exhaustion.

"Yami, are you all right?" asked Seto in concern as he shifted back to his human form. Seto went over to Yami's side as the vampire seemed to be sleeping. 'He's out cold. I will have to wait until he regains consciousness to find out what he had learned.' Seto thought to himself as he picked up Yami.

Seto carried Yami off to the nearest hotel as he knew that the vampire needed his rest. Seto placed the unconscious Yami on a nearby bench as he went to secure himself a room. Once Seto got the room, he went back to where he had left Yami as he picked up the vampire carrying him to the room. Seto found it hard to believe that his true father chose to die by Yami's hands as now Yami knew the truth about the duras. Seto knew that Yami would fill him in on everything once he came to. Slowly Seto slipped falling asleep on a bed besides Yami.

Yami awoke seeing Seto asleep besides him. Lust was in Yami's eyes as the visions of the true duras past still flooded his mind. A part of him wanted to take the werewolf now. Yami got up taking off his clothes making sure not to wake up Seto. Once Yami had his clothes off he carefully stripped off Seto's clothes kissing the werewolf's nipples and caressing his cock. Seto moaned out in his sleep. To Yami, Seto tasted like vanilla and honeysuckle. Yami kissed his way down to Seto's cock engulfing it into his warm mouth as he inserted a finger into Seto's ass. Seto's eyes flew open when he felt something enter his body. Seto let out a guttered moan as his hips began to buck wildly.

"...Uh...Yami..." moaned out Seto as he felt another finger insert into his ass. Yami's warm tongue and mouth played with Seto's erection. Yami's sinful mouth and caresses flet so good that Seto felt like he was going to come right there and now. Seto's claws and fangs lengthened as he gripped the bed like it was a life line. Seto wanted more as he begged for release. Yami inserted a third finger into Seto causing the werewolf to pant and moan out in pleasure. Yami took his time in devouring Seto's taste as he craved for more. "Yami...please...I can't take any more!" snarled Seto. The vampire carefully kissed his way up to Seto's bear chest as he took out his fingers from Seto's ass inserting his rock hard erection. Seto howled in pleasure and pain as Yami's strides were smooth and confident. Yami kissed and nipped at Seto's nipples as the werewolf's legs wrapped around Yami as the werewolf's claws raked into his back. Seto's moans and grunts of pleasure echoed in the room. Yami's strides began to become rougher as he kissed Seto. Their tongues danced for dominance as they couldn't get enough of each others taste. Yami broke the kiss as he nuzzled Seto's neck before his fangs pierced Seto's skin. Seto howled in pain as Yami's strides became far rougher. Seto grunted in pleasure as parts of his werewolf nature began to surface. As Yami hit Seto's sweet spot, Seto's claws sank deeper into the vampire's skin. "Yami...yes...there..." snarled Seto. Yami's transformation ripped through his body as he roughly took Aeto before he let his fang retract from Seto's neck. Yami's strides were rough and hard as Seto reached the climax begging for escape. Warm semen splashed onto Yami"s stomach as the vampire's claw dug painfully into the werewolf's skin. Seto was far too engrossed in pleasure to notice. Yami pounded Seto until he ejaculated into the werewolf. Yami slowly rolled off of Seto panting. Seto startled Yami giving the vampire a large wolfish grin. "Were not done yet." stated Seto as he began to kiss Yami aggressively. Their tongues danced for dominance as Seto's claws played with Yami's hard nipples and rock hard erection. Yami's wings laid flat on the bed as slowly Seto kissed his way down to Yami's nipples as he inserted a clawed finger into the vampire's ass. The vampire moaned out loud as Seto's velvet tongue and mouth trailed down to the erection as he engulfed it into his mouth inserting another finger. The vampire's hips bucked wildly.

"Uh...Seto..." he snarled in pleasure as Yami tasted like ancient spices that Seto couldn't even name. By now Seto inserted his third finger as he felt his cock throbbing. "Seto...take me...Now!" moaned Yami. Seto released his fingers from Yami's ass as his warm mouth trailed up to the pharaoh's body as his tongue traced over the old wounds that laid on the vampire. Without breaking stride Seto inserted his hardened errection into Yami's tight ass. Yami gasped in pleasure and pain as Seto's strides were smooth and rough all at the same time. As Seto pounded Yami, his body under went the transformation into his werewolf form. The sound of skin slapping fur and guttered pants of pain and pleasure filled the room. Yami moaned as Seto's tongue danced over his wounds as Seto's strides became rougher as Yami's legs wrapped around Seto. His nails dug painfully into Seto's back as he hit Yami's sweet spot. "Uh...Seto...there...harder..." moaned out the vampire. Seto did as he was asked as he took Yami roughly as he finally found his way up to Yami's neck. Seto's fangs pierced Yami's throat as he grunted roughly taking Yami in hard strides. "Yes...Yes...Seto...I'm gonna come!" snarled the vampire in pleasure. Seto drank his fill of the vampire's blood as he retracted his fangs from Yami's neck kissing the vampire aggressively. Their tongues danced for dominance as the vampire's warm semen splashed onto Seto's brown fur covered stomach. Seto grunted roughly as he buried himself into Yami. His muscles tightened all at once as he broke the kiss howling in release as he ejaculated into Yami. Suddenly without warning Seto grabbed his head howling in pain as his body collapsed next to Yami. His body shape shifted from the werewolf form into that of a fuller looking werewolf and then into that of a large monstrous brown wolf. He wasn't the only one that was transforming as Yami also transformed into a monstrous bat form. Their screams echoed into the night until the transformations completed themselves causing them both to pass out cold in exhaustion.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the spirit and devil strikes


	18. the spirit and devil attack

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**

EIGHTEEN – the spirit and the devil attack

As both Yami and Seto slept soundly, the spirit Bakura and the devil Merick made their plans. Both seemed aware of what happened involving the vampire Yami and the werewolf Seto. They also became aware of the werewolf's identity as Bakura had arrange for another spirit to watch the mummy Anubis after he had killed the first spirit that was watching him. They both knew that they had to do something before Yami and Seto could fully awaken the power that has been sleeping within them both. They had gathered up a large army of duras that they would lead into battle against the two true duras.

**We have a good chance to destroy the only threat against our kind. The two true duras! Once they are destroyed...there will be nothing to stand in our way to allow us to kill the humans that way we can rule the world!** roared Merick as all of the duras cheered wildly. Both Bakura and Merick believed that they had a good chance even be it a small once to destroy the only two true duras that stood in their way of total conquest. For far too long have the duras feared the existence of the true duras as they protected the humans from being their prey. With the two true duras gone, there would be nothing to stand in their way of total conquest. With their plan put into motion, both Bakura and Merick marched into battle.

Meanwhile...Yami slowly awoke stretching out his body. His head throbbed in pain.

'Ra...I feel like Hell.' he thought to himself as he rubbed his head. That's when he felt the fur that covered his ears. 'What the...?' he asked as he looked at his hands he saw that they were covered in black-gray fur as his hands became more claw-like as his hands had only four fingers. Normally seeing a new form would frighten anybody but not Yami. Because of the memories that he had gained from the werewolf since his last feeding, he knew what had happened. This was his truest form that the vampire's take once they awaken their immortal blood. Yami also knew that because of he had awakened this form, that he had also gained some new powers that he didn't have before. Yami willed himself to change back to his full human form as he got up stretching out his body. Yami quickly threw a pair of pants on before he dared to wake Seto. Seto laid on the bed in a large wolf form. Yami thought that he looked adorable in his full wolf form. Yami sat down onto the bed gently stroking Seto's brown fur. Seto's ears twitched as he slowly opened up his electric blue eyes. A soft muffled whine escaped from the wolf's lips. Yami knew exactly why Seto was whimpering for. Unlike Yami, he wasn't use to switching his forms. Seto was just getting used to invoking his werewolf form thanks to Yami's blood.

*Easy Seto...I know that your not use to this form. Just relax and allow me to help you revert back to normal. As a word of warning...it will hurt a lot.* Yami told Seto mentally. Seto whimpered slightly that he understood as he could feel the vampire's powers flowing into his body. Seto tried not to howl out in pain as his body underwent the transformation back to human form. But the pain proved far too much for Seto as he let out loud howls of pain. *I know that it hurts Seto but try to bear with it.* Yami told him mentally. Slowly Seto's body transformed back into human form as tears streaked down the werewolf's face. Yami held Seto close as he used his healing powers to ease the werewolf's pain. "It is all right Seto...it's all over now." stated Yami softly as he held Seto softly close until the werewolf was done shaking. Yami cursed in Egyptian when he saw the wound on Seto's neck.

"God...why do I feel like Hell? How did I end up transforming into a form that I never took before?" asked Seto as he finally calmed down.

"It's because we finally mated and shared our blood. It has awakened a whole new possibility of powers for us. Our blood as a true duras has fully awakened because of us mating." replied Yami which caused Seto to blush. Seto reached for his clothes as Yami nipped at his ear. "But I have to admit that you looked adorable in your wolf form." Yami whispered into Seto's ear which caused Seto to blush a brighter shade of red. Seto pushed Yami off of him so he could get dressed.

"God your unbearable Yami!" snapped Seto as the vampire simply laughed.

Seto and Yami walked towards Seto's mansion hand in hand. The two talked casually as they enjoyed each others company. Even though Yami was far older than Seto as the vampire has lived a long life seeing things that Seto could only imagine, it didn't bother him. For the first time in his life he truly loved Yami. Seto wanted to stop by the cemetery to visit Mokuba's grave. Thanks to him mating with Yami, Seto also knew the truth about the true duras, even things about himself that he didn't know. Even Yami felt loved even though it has taken him over five thousand years to ever feel this way. Anubis was gone forever as now all they had to worry about was the last two duras that wanted them dead.

'Why do I fell that something bad is about to happen? It's the same feeling that I had gotten five thousand years ago.' Yami thought to himself as he and Seto entered the cemetery. They walked over to a grave that read `Mokuba Kaiba. Beloved son and friend. His angelic light was taken away far too quickly`. Seto knelt down besides the grave dusting off the dead leaves and flowers that laid on the grave as he placed a fresh boutique of flowers on the grave.

"It seems that we aren't alone." snarled Seto in a hushed voice.

"I am surprised that you were able to sense their presence." Yami hissed as they both flexed their claws as an army of duras surrounded them both. A spirit and a devil seemed to be the ones in charge.

**Kill them both! Make sure that their kind can no longer stop us from our goals!** snapped the devil as the duras army roared moving in to attack Yami and Seto.

NEXT CHAPTER...

battle rage


	19. battle rage

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a while back before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures speech_

Nineteen – battle rage

Both Yami and Seto shifted into their altered forms in order to deal with the army of duras. It seemed apparent that the ones leading the charge were fully aware of whom they truly were. They didn't attempt to try to shift into their altered forms as they knew how to fully control the forms that they were in. Yami quickly used his magic to blast most of them away. Both Yami and Seto had never seen so many angry and mad duras in their life. The duras truly wanted them dead. Yami cursed in Egyptian as he knew that he and Seto needed a plan. Yami was left with very little choice as he grabbed Seto opening up his wings fully.

"Hang on Seto!" he yelled out as he lept into the air with Seto. Before the army of duras could give chase, Yami pooled his power to cause both him and Seto to teleport out of there.

Yami had teleported them to his pyramid in Egypt. Yami nearly collapsed after the teleportation leap.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Seto as he shifted back to human form.

"My pyramid back in Egypt." replied Yami roughly as he looked beat.

"Are you all right?" asked Seto in concern.

"I will be fine. Its been a while since I have used that power. It always drains me." replied Yami as he sat down.

"Why did you bring us here Yami?" Seto asked as he looked around. He felt that he was seeing a rare sight.

"Don't go too far Seto. My pyramid has many hidden traps. I brought us here so we can train. We need to know have plenty of room to train and references to draw upon." Seto looked at him in confusion when Yami said reference. Yami figured that the best way was to show Seto. Once he felt better Yami rose to his feet as he called upon the Shadow Realm for help and aid. The dark magician appeared suddenly shocking Seto and he flexed his claws. "Easy Seto...remember I had told you about my contract with the Shadow Realm creatures that exist. They will be able to help us as I also have spell books which we can read and learn from." stated Yami. The dark magician nodded his head before he disappeared the same way that he appeared. Yami then suddenly collapsed in exhaustion from over using his powers.

"...Yami...!" shouted out Seto as he ran to catch Yami. Yami was ice cold. "Damn it!" snarled Seto as he laid Yami down onto the ground before he took off his clothes before shifting into his full wolf form but, he managed to fully suppress his screams. Once he was fully shifted Seto laid on top of Yami in order to warm him up. 'You best be grateful for this Yami. It's the second time that I had to warm you up.' thought Seto as he slowly fell asleep.

Yami slowly awoke as he could feel his blood hunger kicking in. He didn't want to feed on Seto not every time he felt his thirst kicked in. He couldn't afford to feed on Seto as he would end up draining them. The dark magician appeared before Yami.

_Use me Lord Yami to quench your thirst._ stated the dark magician. Yami nodded as he sank his fangs into the dark magician's arm. The Shadow Creatures blood filled his senses as he didn't have to hold back or worry about draining him dry. Finally Yami released his hold on the dark magician.

_Thank you my friend._ Yami replied in the same language that the dark magician.

_Get your rest my lord. You will need it._ replied Yami as he closed his eyes.

_Rest well...Lord Atemu!_ replied the dark magician.

Elsewhere...the duras began to strike against the humans as they searched for the two duras. Nothing else mattered to them but the death of the two true duras and all of the humans as well.

"We will have what is ours. Just wait and see!" snarled out Merick.

NEXT CHAPTER...

ancient past


	20. ancient past

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a whileback before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures __speech_

Twenty - ancient past

Seto awoke to someone gently stroking his fur. Yami had awakened before the werewolf. Yami knew that there was some things that he had hidden from Seto that he needed to share. Seto let out a long yawn as he enjoyed Yami stroking his fur and scratching his ear.

"Don't shift back yet Seto. There is much that I have to tell you. Things that only two other people know. One of which died a long time ago as the other is Shadi. My name isn't really Yami. Yami was the name given to me when I became pharaoh. My true name is Atemu. Everything happened more than five thousand years ago. I didn't know that my family as much like you I lived out in the streets. Even before I was awakened to that of a full vampire, I did have slight blood cravings which forced me to feed off of anyone that I could find. That was until he had found me and helped me…" Yami stated.

FLASHBACK = Egypt five thousand years a young Atemu wondered the streets. His blood hunger had taken hold again. Atemu had grabbed a hold of a young man and was about to sink his fangs into the man when he was stopped by another older male.

"I wouldn't do that as you will regret it later." stated the man. Atemu turned as the younger man ran off once he had escaped Atemu's hold. Atemu snarled attacking the older man as he made no attempt to dodge as he allowed Atemu's fangs to pierce his skin. The man's blood was far different than what he has ever tasted before. Slowly Atemu retracted his fangs looking at the man. He didn't appear to be anything special but Atemu knew other wise. "Your pour thing. You have no idea of what you are or even what you are capable of! But I can help you if you let me." stated the man as he gave Atemu his hand. Atemu took it willingly. = END FLASHBACK

"That person was Mahad….a sorcerer whom helped me learn what I was and what I was capable of. Mahad even taught me about contracts with those that existed within the Shadow Realm. I was the only one whom could use their powers as if they were my own. I was also the only one whom could summon and control the three gods that reside within the Shadow Realm. I learned much from Mahad before I was named pharaoh. All people whom became pharaoh is given the name Yami. My last name at the time happened to be Yami as the previous pharaoh said my name to be his successor. As the new pharaoh I was allowed to make one demand. My one demand was that Mahad would accompany me and be my sorcerer." Yami stated as he took a long deep breath before continuing. "While I was pharaoh, Shadi came to become Mahad's apprentice as I learned how to control some of my more vampire aspects until Anubis attacked turning me and killing me."

FLASHBACK = Atemu awoke finding Mahad lying besides him dying. Atemu let out a loud guttered scream as he scrambled to Mahad's side. Mahad was alive but just barely.

"Mahad stay with me…..I can save you." stated Atemu.

"No Atemu…you can't do that. Don't worry I shall always remain by your side. Remember when I taught you about the contracts with the creatures that exist within the Shadow Realm?" asked Mahad weakly as Atemu slowly nodded his head yes. "When I die…..I shall be reborn into their world becoming the dark magician. Shadi shall take my place to become your sorcerer. You can trust him with your secret Atemu. Never forget that I am always by your side no matter what." stated Mahad before he drew his last breath. Atemu screamed out loud as his body changed into that of his altered form. Mahad's soul slipped from his body transforming into that of the dark magician. The dark magician gently touched Atemu's face. _I will always be with you Atemu. Remember that._ stated the dark magician before he vanished. = END FLASHBACK

*Wait…you mean to tell me that Shadow Realm creature that you had showed me earlier was Mahad?* asked Seto as Yami allowed him to get up and to shift back to his human form.

"Yes it was. But that's not the reason why I am telling you this. I felt that I should hold no secrets with you. I wanted to tell you the truth about my past." replied Yami. Seto shifted back to his human form much quicker than before as this time he hardly felt any pain.

"Would you mind if I called you by your true name?" asked Seto.

"I would love it if you did Seto. But when others are around please call me by my other given name." replied Yami. Seto walked up towards Yami caressing him intimately.

"…Atemu…" Seto whispered lovingly. Yami lifted Seto's face to meet his as he planted a deep and aggressive kiss onto Seto's lips as their tongues danced for dominance.

NEXT CHAPTER….

training


	21. training

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a whileback before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures __speech_

Twenty One – training

After a while Seto got dressed as Yami explained the plan. They had a lot of work to do as they had to start training right away. Seto had much to learn about when it came to accessing his power. Once again Yami had summoned the dark magician. Mahad appeared instantly besides Yami bowing his head towards Seto.

"Mahad...I want you to teach Seto how to use magic." states Yami as he proceeded to get dressed into some of the garb that remained in the pyramid. It was the same garb that he once wore as pharaoh. His clothes that he was currently wearing had been completely destroyed from him using his powers to teleport both Seto and him to this place. Seto looked at Yami in shock.

"But Atemu, I don't have the ability to use magic!" stated Seto.

"You do possess the ability Seto just not the training. Mahad can teach you." replied Yami. Seto didn't argue as he knew that the vampire knew what he was talking about.

"All right Atemu. I will do as you instructed." replied Seto as the dark magician lead the werewolf deeper into the pyramid.

Once Seto was gone, Yami had let out a long sigh.

'I am sorry Seto but this is the best course of action. I hope that during the battle that is to come that I will not have to resort to doing something that I shouldn't. I have been able to contain it this long. Please Ra give me the strength that I need to stop the duras.' Yami prayed. He knew that given the circumstance that sooner or later his darkness would take a hold over him as no doubt he would definitely destroy everything and everyone. Yami hoped that if Seto learned how to use magic that the werewolf may stand a chance in stopping him. Yami silently prayed to the three Egyptian gods that also existed within the Shadow Realm for their help and aid during the up coming battle as he needed all of the help that he could get.

Both Seto and the dark magician headed deep into the pyramid as Mahad lead Seto to a large library which contained thousands upon thousands of scrolls.

_Since I know that you can not read and understand the ancient text that are written on these scrolls, I shall teach you how to read them and how to cast the spells that are on them._ stated Mahad. Seto was a bit surprised that he could understand Mahad as the dark magician seemed to speak but not in a way that Seto was familiar with.

"Mahad...may I ask you a question?" asked Seto as the dark magician turned towards him. "It seems to me that Atemu is still hiding something from me, something important. Could you tell me what it is?" asked Seto. The dark magician didn't appear shocked by Seto's question.

_Since you were raised by humans, you are possibly not fully aware of it just yet. But within all duras exists a darker part of them that will surface either during trying times or when they become enraged. Atemu is no exception to this. He managed to erupt when he had to use his full powers to summon the three Egyptian gods that exist within the Shadow Realm._ replied Mahad.

"That's how he got the scar on his chest as he told me that his people tried to kill him after they had witnessed what he was." stated Seto as the dark magician nodded his head.

_Knowing Atemu the way that I do...he wants for you to learn how to use your powers to act as a precaution for encase his darkness unleashes. For five thousand years he has kept it at bay but he knows that sooner or later it will raise its head._ replied Mahad. Seto couldn't picture Yami having a darker side that he has never seen. Mahad pulled out a scroll unraveling it._ Shall we begin?_ he asked as Seto nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the front of the pyramid...Yami had created a portal to transport him into the heart of the Shadow Realm where the three Egyptian gods Slifer the Sky Dragon, Oblisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra existed. The three Egyptian gods didn't appear to be surprised to see Yami before them.

_We have heard your prayers Lord Atemu. Are you certain that you wish to use our powers again?_ asked the Winged Dragon of Ra.

_In order to protect the humans from the duras, I will do what I must._ replied Yami.

_The humans are now fully aware that the duras exist as those who want to destroy both you and your mate attacked them. What happens if they turn on you again?_ asked Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yami touched the long cross shape scar that sat on his chest remembering what happened the last time he had used his power. Yami knew that he could never truly harm humans regardless to what they do to him. He wasn't sure on Seto's view on this but since the werewolf was raised by humans, he didn't think that Seto had it within him to harm them either.

_It won't change my decision. If they happen to attack Seto and me, then so be it. The humans are possibly all ready aware that they are powerless against the duras. But if they see that not all duras are the same, who can say what will happen._ replied Yami.

_If that is your decision Lord Atemu, then we will help you do what needs to be done. But beware Lord Atemu that using our powers again will cause for the darkness that exists within you to come forth._ stated Oblisk the Tormentor.

_Yes I am aware of that. I have all ready taken the necessary steps to ensure that Seto will be able to stop me if and when it happens. Mahad is training him as we speak._ replied Yami. The three Egyptian gods turned to each other as they said something to one another in a dialect that Yami could not understand before they turned back towards Yami.

_Then so be it. You will have us to help you in the fight that is to come._ replied the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yami simply bowed his head as the three Egyptian gods transformed into spirits before they entered the pharaoh's body.

Meanwhile...Seto proved to be a very quick study as his sharp wits enabled him to catch on to things as he learned how to use his magic powers in a short amount of time. Much like Yami, Seto could summon creatures from the Shadow Realm to aid him in the battle. However he couldn't use their powers as if they were his own and he could not summon or control the three Egyptian gods like Yami could. With a better understanding of how to use his full powers as well as to shift into any of his other forms, Seto felt that he was ready for battle. Mahad had shown Seto where he could get a fresh change of clothes seeing how he had been wearing the same outfit for the last couple of days. The outfit looked Egyptian in design as it would prove useful for when Seto shifted forms as they wouldn't be destroyed since they had magic weaved into the fibers of the outfit.

_Just remember what I had taught you and you should be fine. Plus you have Atemu by your side. Just watch him, I am pretty sure that you will be able to tell when his darkness takes a hold of him. You are the only one who will be able to stop him since because you are his mate. You are the light to Atemu's darkness. Even after five thousand years of waiting, he has finally found someone to love him. Flaws and all. I could already sense the change within him. Perhaps over time, the darkness within him will vanish hopefully once and for all. Please watch after and care for Atemu in my place. I know that I can trust you to this duty._ replied Mahad before his body began to vanish.

"I will. You have my word. That's a promise!" whispered Seto as Mahad vanished from sight. Seto then made his way back up towards the front of the pyramid where Yami was.

NEXT CHAPTER...

final battle


	22. final battle

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a whileback before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures __speech_

Twenty Two – final battle

Yami had arrived back from the Shadow Realm before Seto made it back to the front of the pyramid. When Seto entered the front wearing Mahad's old garb, Yami looked him over with approving eyes. Yami found himself aroused by Seto's look as the werewolf seemed to pull off the look far better than Mahad could. Yami had it hit himself mentally trying to pull his mind out of the gutter.

'Get a hold of yourself Atemu. There are other things to think about.' Yami snapped at himself. Seto couldn't help but to feel that Yami felt much more dangerous than before as he was partly afraid of the vampire. He couldn't figure out what changed so much that made Yami feel more frightening than ever before.

"If you are ready Seto we have to go and stop the duras. The humans have come under attack by the duras as the humans now know that the duras exist. Even if we step in to protect the humans, they may turn on us and attack us. Are you willing to put your life on the line to protect the humans?" asked Yami.

"Even if that happens, I don't think that I could hate humans. Seeing how I was raised by them and my brother happened to be one, I will never turn my back away on my duty. I will do what I must to protect them." replied Seto. Yami kind of figured that was how Seto would respond to his question.

"Then if we are ready then lets go and stop these duras." stated Yami as he shifted into his altered form. Seto followed suit shifting into his werewolf form before Yami used his powers to teleport them back.

Downtown Domino City...Merick and Bakura lead their army of duras in attacking the humans as the city looked like a war zone. Both Seto and Yami arrived in a sudden flash of light as both moved attacking the duras.

"Finally you have both shown up. We were getting board with attacking the humans." snarled Merick.

"We will not allow you to continue to harm the humans. We should drive to harm humans." snapped Yami as he summoned up every available magician from the Shadow Realm to protect the humans. The duras looked surprised that the vampire had that kind of power.

"Nevertheless, you both shall die along with the humans." hissed Bakura.

"Then bring it!" growled Seto. The duras turned their attention fully on both Yami and Seto as the final fight began.

Yami held off from using the three Egyptian gods that laid within his body. Both Yami and Seto delt with the pawns whom were just being used by the spirit and the devil. Since the pawns out numbered them greatly, both Seto and Yami summoned up Shadow Realm creatures to help them aid them the fight. Yami had summoned up forth the King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight. Seto had summoned up the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and the Curse of Dragon. The three knights and the three dragons moved along with Seto and Yami destroying most of the duras that still remained. Both Bakura and Merick watched in horror as both Seto and Yami destroyed their army. Anger and rage burned within the devil and spirit as they couldn't stand by and watch the slaughter of those whom were fighting. Finally both Merick and Bakura moved as they went after Seto as they felt that they could deal with the werewolf. Bakura transformed into ghost form as he entered Seto's body to possess the werewolf.

"Hurry Merick...do it now!" Bakura yelled out through Seto as he tried to fight the spirit that had possessed his body. Yami hadn't noticed what was going on as the duras army swarmed him. Merick created a long silver spear in his hands as he moved flying at full speed towards Seto. By now Yami had been altered to what was happening.

"...NO!..." shouted out Yami a little too late as the silver spear dug into Seto's body and straight into his heart. Bakura's spirit slipped out from Seto as he collapsed onto the ground as his body transformed back into its normal human form. Anger and rage burned within Yami as he watched his mate fall to the ground. "...NO!..." shouted out Yami as his powers unleashed from his body as the three Egyptian gods came forth. Yami's darkness had taken full control over the vampire.

NEXT CHAPTER...

darkness unleashed

author's note: we are coming close to the end as several chapters remain. I want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews. Also thanks to slifetheskydragon from deviant art as they allowed me to their art work for this story! But keep those comments and reviews coming until we hit the end.


	23. darkness unleashed

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a whileback before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures __speech,_ ~spirit speech~

Twenty Three – darkness unleashed

Yami's body began to change as he unleashed his monstrous form of the bat. Another set of wings had ripped out of his back giving him a total of four wings. Yami's rage and anger caused the ground to shake as his powers began to destroy things. The three Egyptian gods stood by Yami's side as they have not moved since being summoned forth.

"You will all pay dearly for what you have done!" roared Yami as he commanded the three Egyptian gods to strike. The Egyptian gods did as they were commanded as they attacked the duras destroying most of them. Yami's rage and anger seeped into their being as they have never sensed such anger, rage, and despair. Yami felt like he had lost everything.

Meanwhile...Seto felt himself floating as darkness surrounded him. He knew that he had been killed by the two duras that they were trying to stop. He could feel a dark power erupting close by him. He could feel this intense anger, rage, and despair as if it was his own.

'Atemu.' he thought to himself as he knew that the vampire had unleashed the dark powers that laid with inside of him. Seto could feel his own heartbeat slow down. 'I can't die just yet I had promised Mahad that I would watch after and care for Atemu in his place.' Seto thought to himself.

~That's my big brother. Keep on fighting cause its not over yet.~ stated a familiar voice that Seto recognized instantly.

"Mokuba?" questioned Seto. A bright light cut the darkness as the ghostly form of Seto's little brother appeared before him. "It is you Mokuba. But what on earth are you doing here?" asked Seto.

~I have come to help you brother. We want to give you a chance to become something else. Something much stronger and more powerful.~ replied Mokuba.

"But what about Atemu?" asked Seto.

~He will be given the same power once you feed him your blood.~ replied Mahad as he entered the darkness. Mahad looked different than before as he looked like he used to when he was alive back in Egypt.

"But what will we become?" asked Seto.

~Hybrids. A cross between vampire and werewolf. We will also be giving you Seto Kaiba the means to bear children. This way the world can always be protected.~ replied Mahad. Seto just nodded his head that he understood as both Mokuba and Mahad disappeared from Seto's sight.

Seto's heart jumped as his body undergone the transformation combining the looks of a werewolf with that of a vampire. Seto's body shifted form to that of his first werewolf form minus the tail. His ears stretched out from the side of his head to a point which were similar to Yami's ears. Fur covered his body but it wasn't as bushy as it once. A pair of large black bat wings ripped out of his back forcing Seto to open his eyes. His eyes were blazing blue as they glowed with power. Yami and the three Egyptian gods had joined together with the vampire as part of their forms formed on him like armor. Yami and the Egyptian gods had killed all of the duras including both Bakura and Merick. It appeared to Seto that the vampire's attention was turned on the humans that were being protected by the Shadow Realm magic users that Yami had summoned. Seto knew that he had to act fast to stop Yami. Kicking open his new found wings, Seto flew at Yami tackeling him to the ground. Seto's sharp fangs teared into his own skin as he forced Yami to feed.

"That's enough Atemu! If you kill the humans then you will be no better than the duras that we were trying to stop. Its all over now. Let it all go!" snapped Seto. The three Egyptian gods unbonded from Yami as they retreated back to the Shadow Realm. Yami drank Seto's blood slowly as his eyes refocused seeing Seto.

"...Seto...?" he asked as he came back to.

"Its me Atemu. Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." replied Seto as Yami hugged him crying.

"I thought that I had lost you." cried Yami as blood tears streaked down his face. It was rare for Seto to see Yami like this as he held him close to him.

"You will never loose me Atemu. I am forever yours." replied Seto. The sorcerers that Yami had summoned dispersed the spell shield before they had disappeared back to the Shadow Realm. Seto had used his magic to mind wipe all of the humans this way they would forget that the duras had ever existed.

**NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...**

new beginning


	24. new beginning

Beastial Love

This fanfiction story is rated M for violence, nudity, sex, and language. It will also feature boy on boy (YAOI) sexual content, so do not read it if you are not into these things. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters and/or series as this story is based upon a drawing done up by slifertheskydragon at deviantart, whom allowed me to use the image that they drew up as a base for the story. The image that I am using is "werewolf seto x vampire yami y" (.com/gallery/50997?offset=168#/d14t99r). Also be sure to check out my deviantart page for the image of Merick as a devil that I had drawn a whileback before I wrote this story (.com/gallery/12149582#/d298zgv)

**Warnings: ** Beware of the Lemon/Lime action ahead as this chapter contains nudity and sex!

**Special Key Notes:** "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *mental/telepathic speech*, (author notes), {translated from Egyptian}, `letters/notes`, **bold - duras speech**_, italic – shadow creatures speech,_ ~spirit speech~

Twenty Four – new beginnings

After Seto had mind wiped all of the humans, Yami had used his powers to teleport him and Setoback to his pyramid. Shortly after they had arrived at the pyramid, Yami had proceeded to transform into the new hybrid form. Seto proceeded to tell him what had happened and what Mokuba and Mahad had said.

"Let me get this right. They had used their powers to have you and me become a hybrid between vampire and werewolf. They are also allowing you to bear children." stated Yami.

"Pretty much." replied Seto before he shifteds back to human form. Yami eyed him proactively as he licked his lips. A seductive grin stretched across Yami's face. This caused Seto to blush as he could tell what was on Yami's mind. Seto could feel his dick throbbing against his pants. Yami shifted back to his human form as he walked over to Seto. His hand pressed against the bulge in Seto's pants as Seto gasped in pleasure.

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us." whispered Yani as he nipped at Seto's ear.

Yami lead Seto by the hand towards a chamber with a large canopy bed. Scented candles lit the room with their fragrance. Both caressed each other fanning the flames as they striped off each other clothing. Both stood fully erect as they took their time savoring the taste of each other. Yami and Seto walked over to the bed as Seto laid down first followed by Yami as they laid in opposite directions. Yami and Seto took each others erection into their warm mouth suckling and pumping it. Both moaned mentally in pleasure as their hips began to buck. Yami cupped Seto's ass as he inserted a single finger into Seto's asshole. Seto moaned in pleasure and pain wanting more as he was so wet. Yami gripped Seto's erection hard in his mouth, forcing Seto to gasp as he unhooked his mouth from Yami's cock. Yami inserted a second finger into Seto's ass as he moaned out loud. Seto's hips bucked wildly as he gripped the bed.

"Ah ... Atemu ... Fuck me. I wanna come!" he snarled in pleasure.

*Then come Seto. I want to devour every bit of you. You taste so dam good.* replied Yami mentally as he gripped Seto's balls playing with them. Seto whimpered in pleasure as he flailed wildly as Yami inserted a third finger slapping Seto's ass hard.

"Ah ... yes ... harder ...!" growled Seto as Yami obeyed clamping the hot throbbing erection in his mouth hard as he continued to slap Seto's ass. His free hand went up and kneaded Seto's nipples. "Ah ... uh ... Atemu ..." moaned out Seto. His pace was ferrous when Yami hit Seto's sweet spot, Seto gripped the bed harder. "There ... yes ... please ...!" moaned Seto as Yami obeyed hitting the sweet spot over and over again. "Ah ... yes ... yes ... ah ...!" howled Seto as he ejaculated into Yami's mouth. His nectar tasted sweet to Yami. Yami unhooked his mouth from Seto's cock as he kissed his way up to Seto.

*You taste so good that its addicting. I can't get enough of you.* Yami stated mentally as he spread Seto's legs wide before he thrusts his hard cock into Seto's tight wet ass. Seto fit him perfectly as Yami bent over kissing Seto. Their tongues danced for dominance as their hips bucked against each other.

"Atemu ... fuck me ... hard ..." whined Seto in pleasure as he locked his legs around Yami. Yami's strides were rough and strong forcing Seto to hang onto him. Seto's claws dug into Yami's skin. Both were moaning in pleasure as Yami hit Seto's sweet spot. "God ... yes ... there ... ah ... yes! Ah ... I love you ... Atemu ...!" howled Seto.

"Uh ... I love you too ... Seto!" grunted Yami as he pushed harder into Seto. Their lust filled moans and grunts filled the chamber a they rode against each other hard. Yami hit Seto's sweet spot over and over again.

"Ah ... uh ... yes ... yes ... Atemu ... god ... I'm coming ... ah ... ah!" howled Seto as he ejaculated. Yami pushed unforgiving into Seto as his claws sank into his mate.

"Uh ... uh ... Seto ... Seto ... ah! ..." howled Yami as he ejaculated into Seto. Both collapsed against each other warn out.

Several years have passed by as both Seto and Yami now live together raising their twin sons Mokuba and Mahad. It was Seto's idea to name them after the two people that they held close to their heart. Yami agreed to the proposal. The museum that they had worked on had finally opened to the public. Humans have fully forgotten about the existence of the duras. Roland, Seto's trusted aid and friend had died of old age. Since the day he was reborn as a hybrid between vampire and werewolf, Seto hasn't aged a single day as Shadi still remains by their side. The twins whom were about five years old ran through Seto's mansion which they now all lived in as both Seto and Yami watched them with love. They both held each others hand as they knew that when the time came that their twins would take over for them in protecting humanity. They both hoped that in the future that the duras and the humans could live together side by side but, until then they would continue to watch over and protect the humans. Both Seto and Yami looked forward to their new life together!

THE END!


End file.
